50 First Kisses
by JacAvoy85
Summary: Sooner or later, everyone experiences their first kiss. For Charles and Wesley, this is the fifty times it could've been between them. Some are innocent, some are hilarious, some are pure guilty pleasure, and some are heartbreaking... Charles/Wesley, Charles/Erik, and even some Charles/Wesley/Erik, because I can.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Warnings for: Non-Con, Dub-Con, revenge, trickery, more twincest and some underage, but not all.**

Sooner or later, everyone experiences their first kiss. For Charles and Wesley, this is the fifty times it could've been between them. Some are innocent, some are hilarious, some are pure guilty pleasure, and some are heartbreaking...

.

.

.

.

.

1. The Truth or Dare kiss.

Fifteen year old Wesley Xavier is first off, wondering what the cut-off age for playing a game as stupid as Truth or Dare should be, and second, wondering if there should be some rule against being dared to kiss your own twin brother. Because really, what the serious fuck?

"What are you, scared Wesley?" the girl with pigtails (and really, there should be a cut-off age for those too) taunted at the brunet. "You picked dare, and that's what I dared you to do."

This was stupid, seriously, Wesley would much rather be off playing Assassin's Creed in the other room, but _nooo_, Charles just insisted that they did this instead. Stupid party.

"It's okay Wes," Charles said softly next to him, "you don't have to do it if you don't want to. We can just leave."

_Fuck._ Wesley knew just how much this party meant to Charles. It was his first 'cool kid party' (although the whole True or Dare thing was really starting to make Wesley think otherwise) and he didn't want to ruin that by making them leave just because some stupid girl with pigtails wanted to see some twin on twin action (also, Wesley had a sneaking suspicion that Charles was trying to impress pigtails girl).

But that's okay- -it didn't bother him too much. He was after all, going home with Charles regardless. So, take _that_ Pippi.

Wesley looked over at Charles; he had placed his hand on Wesley's upper arm and was looking at him with those big, heartbreaking, blue eyes. "Fuck it," Wesley declared, and then leaned into his brother, pressing his lips right against Charles'.

That shut everyone up- -including pigtails.

When Wesley pulled away, simultaneously glad it was over and yet wishing it would've never ended, Charles (cheeks stained pink) just had to go and break his heart even further by breathlessly saying:

_"Wesley."_

2. Under The Mistletoe.

_'Oh, ha, ha, ha. Who's the asshole who thought it would be funny to put up a mistletoe under the hallway door?'_ Wesley thought to himself as he eyed the offending plant. Probably Raven, she gets her kicks on that kind of shit. Wesley knew she was trying to find any way she could to get Erik and Charles to kiss.

He however, had different thoughts on that matter.

Pulling his gun out, he aimed it right up at the stupid decoration and-

"Wesley!" Charles cried out, face instantly turning to disapproval. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "What have I told you about firearms in the house?" Wesley lowered his gun and turned to face his brother. "_Alex_ is a firearm, and he's allowed in the house," he pointed out lamely.

Charles chose to ignore this, per usual, and just continued making his way through the room and to the kitchen. "I honestly don't care if you shoot that thing. It won't be doing _me_ any favors this year," he told his twin, "just not in the house please."

Watching Charles leave the room, Wesley smiled. He decided the stupid mistletoe could stay up after all.

The next day, Charles and Wesley were bickering over _something_, as they made their way down the hallway. But the second they stepped under the doorway, Raven yelled out: "Ha!" And pointed at them. "You two!"

Confused for a moment, Charles arched his eyebrow at the shapeshifter, until Wesley just groaned and nudged him in the side. "Look up Charles."

"Oh," Charles said, spotting the decoration and all its glory, "I thought you took care of that yesterday," he said to Wesley.

Raven frowned. "What do you mean 'took care of'?"

"Isn't there, like some sort of rule against related people having to kiss under it?" Sean asked from the couch, handful of Cheetos Puffs making their way to his mouth.

"Nope," Raven replied, arms crossing as she looked at the two men, "all's fair in love and war."

And Hank, who had mysteriously appeared from the _other_ side of the room, just assessed the situation and sighed. "I'll be in the lab," he muttered to himself before turning and leaving.

"What? You don't want to watch the action?" Alex called out to him. And then frowned.

Looking to his brother, Charles just sighed before saying: "Sod it." And then leaned in to peck Wesley on the lips. He looked over to Raven afterwards. "Happy?"

Raven nodded with a smile and Erik had to leave the room, muttering something about needing a cold shower.

Later that night, Alex pressed up on his toes as he pinned the mistletoe above Hank's door. He then sat down.

"Dodge this bozo."

3. The Sexually Confused Kiss.

Seventeen year old Wesley found his brother crying- -well, not _crying_- -but damn near.

"Damn it Charles," he said as he slid next to his twin on the bed, "whose ass do I have to kick now?" He started rubbing Charles' back.

Sniffling once, Charles turned his head to face his brother. "No Wes," he said, eyes rimmed red. "It's not that this time."

_Good,_ Wesley thought. _High school really shouldn't be this rough on him all the time. _He brushed some of Charles' hair off his forehead. "What is it then Charles?"

Looking at his brother, Charles wiped his face before sitting up. "It's Sara," he said softly. Wesley furrowed his brows. "What about her? Didn't you two finally hook up?" _It's what he always wanted_. He was trying very hard to keep the bitter out of his words.

"Yes," Charles replied, moving closer to his twin. "We did." A pause. "And that's the problem," he whispered, ducking his head. Still confused, Wesley tipped his brother's chin back up and pressed their foreheads together. "Then what's the problem Charles?" he asked just as quietly.

Charles turned his face to the side (his temple now on Wesley's forehead) and sighed. "I- -I don't think... I liked it." He took in a shuddery breath and looked back at his twin. "What's wrong with me Wesley?" he breathed.

"Nothing," Wesley answered quickly. He brought his hands up and cupped Charles' face, looking him dead in the eye. "Nothing is wrong with you brother. You hear me? _Nothing_." He placed a kiss to Charles' forehead.

"But… I don't think I like girls," he responded quietly as Wesley hugged him closer to his body. "I don't understand- -I really thought I liked Sara. But then- -then I kissed her (Wesley closed his eyes and hugged him tighter) and I felt nothing." Charles pulled back and looked at his twin. "Nothing," he repeated. His brother just looked at him. "Does that- -does that mean I like…guys?"

Wesley looked fondly at his twin. "I don't know Charles. I can't answer that for you." A pause. "Do YOU think you like guys?" He held his breath.

Charles sighed and looked down. "I don't know," he mumbled. "How do I know for sure?" He looked back up. "I've never kissed another guy before."

For moment, Wesley hesitated before he spoke again. He looked off to the side. "I can help you out with that if you want," he mumbled. Charles brought his brother's face back with his hand (Wesley closed his eyes against the touch). "You'd do that for me?" he whispered and Wesley's eyes opened again.

"I'd do anything for you Charles," he replied with a murmur before leaning into his twin and pressing their lips together.

4. The Drunken Kiss.

Charles never use to be big into drinking (he had his mother to thank for that), but then college happened, and all that flew out the window.

Much like Charles' self control.

Snickering, he stumbled his way down the hallway to his room. _Why was it so dark in here?_ He turned the knob- -_when did I close the door?_- -and nearly fell face first onto the floor. It wouldn't have been the first time that night. He managed his way to his bed- -striping himself of his pants and shoes as he did (he didn't have enough coordinate to figure out the buttons on his shirt however)- -and crashed down onto it.

"Oi!" Oh. There appeared to be a person in his bed. Charles snickered as the lamp by the bed turned on. He then shaded his eyes. "Oh god, why so bright?" he complained.

Wesley sighed. "Charles, are you drunk again?" he asked his brother, but instead of answering, the brunet just snickered some more. "I'm in the wrong room again, aren't I?"

"Yes," Wesley replied dryly. "And I'm beginning to think that you're doing this on purpose."

Making no move to get up, Charles just closed his eyes and laid his head against the mattress. "I keep forgetting we switched rooms." He stretched his arms above his head with a yawn.

Wesley just looked at him. "Have a good night?" Charles nodded. "Mm Hm," he hummed, eyes still closed. Lying back down, Wesley looked up at the ceiling as he tucked his hands behind his head. "Use anymore of your 'superb' genetics pick-up lines?" he asked with a hint of teasing in his tone.

"Yes, all of them."

"And how'd that work out for you?" He looked over at his brother.

Charles smiled. "I got a number."

Snorting, Wesley went back to gazing at the ceiling. "What's her name?"

Charles finally opened his eyes again, and then blinked. "Oh god, I don't remember," he said with a laugh. Wesley just rolled his eyes, but a smile played on his lips. "That will be an interesting phone call," he told the drunken man.

Curling up to his brother, Charles hummed softly before closing his eyes again. "Indeed it will," he agreed and Wesley brought one of his arms down and pulled Charles' closer to him. He placed a kiss to the man's forehead. "You're hopeless," he muttered. Charles just smiled against his twin's skin.

"Are you sleeping in here again tonight?" He asked after awhile, glancing down at his almost asleep brother. Charles just hummed before muttering: "If it's okay with you- -my rooms just so far away."

Rolling his eyes again, Wesley rolled Charles onto his back before slipping his arm free. "Goodnight Charles," he said and then went to pull away, but Charles surged up just the needed inch or so and placed a soft kiss to his brother's lips.

"Goodnight Wes."

5. The Angry Kiss.

Leaning on the wall outside of Charles' bedroom, Wesley crossed his arms tightly over his chest. If he had his smokes on him, he be doing that- -Charles' rules be damned. He took steady, calming breaths, and waited.

Finally, after some time, the door opened and Erik stepped out- -his back to Wesley as he promised a quick return to the other man in the room. Wesley narrowed his eyes, gaze hard as a rock, and no less deadly.

"Wesley," Erik acknowledged in greeting once he turned and noticed the man in the hallway- -and if Erik's smile was telling- -Wesley noticed. His gaze sharpened even more as he took in the metalbender's state. Hair slightly disarrayed and needing of a good smooth down, cheeks kissed just lightly enough with a stain of pink for Wesley to know exactly what the man had been doing only minutes before- -_with his brother,_ no less- - and that smirk. That fucking smirk that made Wesley want to whip out his gun and aim it straight at Erik's heart- -killing him where he stands.

He'd curve the bullet too; curve it straight into Erik's chest. _Good luck deflecting that one asshole_.

Wesley shouldered his way past the smug man, ignoring the German's "_you may want to wait a minute for him to get redressed," _and burst into his brother's room. _Yeah? Well, he'd seen Charles naked plenty of times, so fuck you_. He slammed the door shut behind him, shutting Erik and his cockiness out.

Charles looked up at the sudden noise. "Wesley," he said, pulling his shirt over his head. Wesley looked away. "To what do I own the pleasure?"

Angry, Wesley looked back over to his brother. "So that's what you want?" he asked his twin, poison laced in between his words. But Charles just furrowed his brows at his brother. "What ever do you mean Wesley?" he asked.

"Don't play coy with me Charles," Wesley spat at him, "you know what I mean." He took a harsh breath. "Erik," he clarified, with even more poison. He looked sternly at Charles. "You want Erik?"

Charles blinked. "I love Erik," he told his brother.

Now Wesley was enraged. He stormed across the room to where his twin stood. "You love him huh? You fucking love him?" He stopped not but a few inches from the other brunet- -pain and fury in his eyes.

"Yes," Charles breathed, locking eyes with his brother. "I do."

Still enraged, Wesley struggled to maintain normal breathing. "So you like the way he kissed you?" he sneered. He hated the very thought. And Charles, as calm as ever, just replied: "Yes."

"Really? _Really?_" The assassin grit out between clenched teeth. "Yeah, well, does he kiss you like this?" he asked suddenly, grabbing Charles' face and smashing their lips together fiercely.

"No!" Charles bit out after pulling away. He turned his face away from his brother. "_No_," he said softer this time, but just as firm. "You can't- -you _can't_- -not after…" He looked at Wesley, eyes wrecked with emotion, and shook his head. "You had _years_…"

"I'm not the mindreader here Charles," Wesley snapped at him.

Still shaking his head, Charles looked down. "No Wesley," he gasped. A pause. He looked back up.

"You're too late. I love him."

6. The Hospital Kiss.

"He's _what?_" Wesley demanded.

"Paralyzed. From the waist down." The doctor paused. "The bullet went straight into his spinal cord."

"Christ," Wesley bit out. He shoved past the doctor to go see his brother. _I'll kill the bastard who did this to him_.

Once inside the room, the brunet froze, looking at his twin with all the sadness in his eyes. _Be strong, you have to be strong for him._ Charles was hooked up to so many different machines, Wesley wasn't even sure if he'd be able to sit next to the man.

So instead, he climbed into bed with him.

Slowly, Charles woke up and glanced over at his brother. He smiled. "Wesley," he rasped out, "you came."

"Of course I came," the other twin said, "and now I'm going to find out who did this to you so I can kill them." Charles frowned, but brought his hand up to touch his brother's cheek. "You will do no such thing Wesley. It was a mistake." _'Erik didn't mean to.'_

"Then where is he now?" The assassin asked as he leaned into his brother's touch. "Hm? Where is he now if this was a 'mistake'?"

Charles was silent for a second. His hand dropped and he looked away. "I don't know," he admitted softly. Wesley snorted. "I knew that guy was trouble from the start. I warned you to stay away from him."

"My feelings for Erik had nothing to do with how I ended up in this state." Charles looked back at his brother.

"No, but it clouded your judgment about him," Wesley retorted. "And now he's not even here by your side- -like he always wanted."

_'And you're secretly glad for that.'_

Wesley lay down next to Charles and carefully brought him close. _'Was it that obvious?'_ He asked the man.

_'You're projecting it quite loudly, yes.'_ Charles snuggled closer to his twin. "It doesn't matter anymore though, because you're here now."

"I'm not going anywhere either," Wesley said, looking Charles in the eye.

"I know," the telepath replied. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Wesley's, _'I know.'_ And instantly, Wesley's hand came up to his brother's cheek again and he held him there- -kissing him back with all the love he had.

Once he pulled away, he touched foreheads with the injured man and breathed. "You don't need him anymore Charles- -you have me." And Charles just smiled.

"I know."

7. The Silly Kiss.

Raven _rolled_ her eyes. "There's something very wrong with you two," she said dryly to her brothers as they tickled each other.

Charles looked up (after grabbing both Wesley's hands and pinning them to his chest). "Pardon?" he asked Raven seriously. Wesley slipped one of his hands free and went for Charles' side. "Wesley!" he cried out with a laugh, scooting more into the corner of the couch they were both occupying.

Now Erik rolled _his_ eyes as he got up and excused himself from the living room- -and if one of the metal fire pokers bent in on itself slightly- -well, Wesley just found it all the more amusing. _Erik had his chance_.

"You still ticklish under your knees?" Wesley asked as he pushed Charles down onto the couch and tried to pin his hands up above his head with one hand, the other going to his brother's leg. "_Wesley!_" The other twin cried out again with a sharp laugh- -trying hard to squirm away. "That's not fair! You _know_ I'm ticklish there!" He tried to kick the other man off him but the assassin twin just grabbed both Charles' legs and held them still. He smiled at Charles before pulling the man closer with his legs and climbing on top to hold him down.

Leaning over to Alex, Sean just whispered: "I think Erik left too soon."

Raven made a face at the two men on the couch and decided Erik had it right. "That's about all I can take," she said as she stood up. She grabbed both Sean and Alex on her way out. "Come on; let's get dinner started while the two children play."

Still laughing, neither twin realized that everyone else had left the room until a good few minutes had passed.

"Wait, wait," Charles said between laughs and heavy breaths. He looked around the room (still under Wesley) and then back to the man above. "I think everyone left."

"Brilliant deduction," Wesley said with an eyeroll before he leaned down and blew a raspberry against his twin's neck. Charles shrieked out with laughter and tried to swat the man away, but Wesley got Charles' other side anyway.

"I little lower," Charles joked, pushing on his brother's shoulders. Wesley's head shot up and he smiled wickedly. "You asked for it," he told the telepath before scooting lower on him and pulling Charles' shirt up. Charles yelled out again as Wesley brought his lips to the soft skin of his brother's stomach and blew.

"Wesley!" Charles laughed out, cheeks stained red and neck beginning to flush from all the wrestling around with his brother. Wesley made another go at Charles' stomach, only this time the man placed a small lick to his skin after he blew the raspberry. This made Charles arch up even more and cry out with laughter. "Wes-_ley_!" he gasped.

Bringing his head up, the other twin just smirked. "Oh, so you like that?" he teased.

"No- -no more," Charles huffed out with a laugh. "I give in." He moved back to where he could push himself up more against the edge of the couch. "I can't breathe," he panted; locking eyes with his twin, smile still on his face.

And Wesley returned his smile. "I like taking your breath away," he said before ducking back down and blowing on Charles' neck once more. And again, Charles squealed out and tried to scrunch his shoulder up to get his brother to move away, but Wesley just pushed his face in even further against Charles' neck- -pressing his lips there now.

And Charles _moaned_.

Pulling back, Wesley (who was equally flushed red and slightly out of breath), just looked at his brother. (Charles blushed.) "Oh Charles," he said as the smile grew over his face, "you DO like this," he muttered.

Charles began to say something- -deny it at all costs- -but he found Wesley's mouth on his was preventing him from speaking. So he slid his eyes shut and kissed back- -moaning in his twin's mouth much like he did when Wesley's lips touched his neck.

After a moment, Wesley pulled away, still smiling, and said: "It's okay Charles- -we can be silly sometimes." And then kissed him again.

8. The Lesson Kiss.

"How many girls have you kissed Wesley?" A fifteen year old Charles Xavier asked his twin brother. Wesley just looked at him. "Why?" he asked his other half.

Looking bashful, Charles just replied: "Don't know. Just wondering." He shrugged his shoulders and looked away. Wesley smiled. "I've kissed more than you, if that's what you're wondering."

This resulted in a punch to Wesley's arm. "Ow!" he laughed, rubbing the spot where Charles' fist had landed. "What? You asked."

"That's not what I meant," Charles grumbled, rubbing his knuckles with his other hand. Damn it, how often _does_ Wesley lift weights?

"Charles, you've kissed plenty of girls," Wesley said matter-factly. Like he was there or something. "What are you going on about?"

Still looking down at his hand, Charles just shrugged. "I don't know, I mean, I've kissed girls before, yes," although he really doesn't count two girls as 'plenty' of girls- -but Wesley doesn't really need to know that, "but I haven't ever really kissed, _kissed_ one." He looked up at his brother. "If you know what I mean."

Wesley…Wesley was confused. "…You mean like with your tongue?" Charles rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated groan. "I don't know why I even try and talk to you about things."

"What?" Wesley asked in his defense. "I don't understand what you're trying to say."

Looking over at his "Science Weekly" magazines, Charles just sighed. He then looked over to Wesley's pile of "Guns and Ammo" (which he was suspended for once for bringing to school). He scrubbed his face. "I haven't really ever kissed a girl," he said from behind his hands. Hiding his face made it slightly better to admit out loud for some reason.

But then Wesley was reaching over and pulling his brother's hands away. He looked into his twin's eyes. "Charles," he said, still holding the younger (by 14 minutes) twin's wrists, "what are you talking about? I saw you kiss Jamie at that party last year."

"…We were playing 'spin the bottle'," Charles said dryly.

Wesley snickered. "Yes, and as I recall, that was a pretty 'vigorous' game you all had going on in there." He snickered again and ducked the swing that Charles made at his face.

"Shut up," the younger twin muttered, pushing his brother away from him. "I didn't even want to play. It was all April's idea in the first place. I think it was her 'grand scheme' at trying to finally kiss me," he said with an eyeroll as he recalled the memory.

"Yeah, and I remember how upset she got when the bottle landed on Jamie and you puckered up for her instead." Wesley smirked at his brother. (Okay, so he was there for that one, whatever.) "She even tried to get back at you by trying to kiss me," he added.

Well, this was news to Charles. "What? When did this happen? I don't remember that." Not that he really cared- -he didn't like April in the first place. Or Jaime.

Wesley shrugged. "When I was outside- -with the _cool kids_ (Charles rolled his eyes again)- -playing paintball. She came up out of nowhere and tried to plant one on me." A pause. "So I shot her with my paintball gun."

"Wesley!"

"In the foot!"

Still, Charles shot his bother a look. "So that's why her brother tried to beat us both up a week later," he mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, that was _his_ mistake," Wesley said with a grin, "you don't fuck with the Xavier brothers."

"You didn't have to make him eat his own bookbag."

Cocking an eyebrow, Wesley just inquired: "Do you even know me at all?"

"Okay, okay- -we're getting off subject here," Charles said, shaking his head. He took in a breath and looked up at his brother. "I was just wondering if you've ever…_really_ kissed a girl." A pause. "And meant it."

Wesley looked down for a moment, thinking. When he finally brought his blue eyes up to Charles' he replied. "A girl- -no." He took in a breath. "A boy- -yes."

Charles _blinked_. "O- -_Oh_-"

"What, you got a problem with that?" Wesley snapped at him, ready on the defense. Charles shook his head fervently, hands coming up to show palms. "No, no," he said quickly. He lowered his hands and both twin's eyes cast downward. There was silence for a moment before Charles spoke again.

"I thought I was the only one," he said softly. Wesley snorted, looking off across the room. "You would Charles," he said and then finally looked back at his brother with a half smirk. "So you want to learn how to kiss a boy." It didn't seem to be a question either.

Swallowing, Charles also managed to bring his gaze back to his other half. He shrugged, one shoulder this time. "I dunno- -I've never kissed a boy before." He waited a moment. "Is it different from a girl?"

At this, the older twin snorted again. "Yeah Charles," he said fondly, looking right at his brother, "it's different from kissing a girl."

Charles said nothing for a minute, he just looked down at his planet covered bedcovers (_good god_, he will never get laid at this rate). He sighed softly. "Will you teach me?" he all but whispered.

Smiling, Wesley reached out and tipped his brother's chin up- -forcing blue back on blue. "Of course Charles." And slowly, oh so slowly, Charles' eyelids fluttered shut as Wesley's lips found his.

The only thing Charles remembered, was _electricity_, surging through his body.

9. The Mistaken Identity Kiss.

"What," Erik said angrily (as only one Erik Lehnsherr could do), "did you DO to him?" And if Erik could actually _stare_ Hank to death, he would have just succeeded. Thanks.

"Wesley," Charles chided from across the room, "that is no way to talk to Alex. He was merely trying to help me."

Erik spared a glance at Charles for a moment (Hank relaxed) before his fiery gaze landed back on the 'scientist'- -as the man so calls himself- -and Hank tensed again. "And why is he calling me _Wesley?_" There was only one person Erik hated more than Hank at this moment- -and that was Wesley. _Jackass assassin thinks it's funny to shoot at Erik at random, unexpected times. "Deflect this Erik!" He'd yell as he popped out of a grandfather clock, gun cocked and aimed at Erik's head._

Swallowing nervously, Hank just replied (as he took a step back from the metalbender, who seemed to be looming more than normal), "I- -I suppose that's because he thinks you're him?"

Just then, Darwin popped his head into the lab, wondering why Erik was threatening the poor man again. "Guys, is everything alright in here?"

"Ah! Sean," Charles said as he looked over to the door, "I was meaning to ask you something earlier. Why was there a "do not eat" sign on the brownies you baked? They looked delicious."

Darwin looked over his shoulder, and then back into the room. "Is he talking to me?" he asked Hank. The scientist just sighed. "Charles is a little backwards on who's who right now."

"And YOU are going to fix it," Erik snapped at him, taking another step closer. Hank backed up even more, until he bumped into the table behind him, Erik still looming. _Great, now you're 'literally' stuck between a rock and a hard place_. He swallowed and looked up at the scary man. "As soon as I find the antidote, yes," he stuttered out and Erik's eyes turned to fury again. "You DON'T have the antidote already?"

"Is there a problem in here?" came Alex's voice as he shouldered past Darwin and gave Erik a look (Hank visibly relaxed).

"Ah, Raven," Charles said when he noticed Alex, "yes, would you please extract Wesley from Alex before he kills the man- -Alex was merely trying to help me dampen my telepathy, just enough to block out Erik's continuous thoughts about ravishing me during our chess matches, it's very distracting you know (especially since the man has _yet_ to make a move - -despite the loud thoughts that have been going on for _months_ now), and now Wesley wants to kill him over it for some reason."

The whole room fell silent for a moment. Erik blushed, Darwin's eyebrows rose, Hank wished he were dead and Alex just _blinked_. The blond looked around, unsure what the fuck of all that mess to address first, and then said: "Why am I Raven?"

Darwin groaned and left the room as Erik turned his gaze back on Hank. "You have ONE hour to find the antidote before I come find you." He narrowed his eyes. "You got that?" Hank nodded his head fervently and tried to push himself back against the table more. "Good," Erik bit out before turning away from the trembling man. He looked over at Charles. "I want him on lockdown," he said to Alex (Alex just looked around confused. Since when was this his problem?). "No one else, _especially Wesley_, is to be around Charles in this condition," he said firmly, looking from Alex to Hank. "You two got that?"

Hank just nodded quickly again, fear still in his eyes (Erik's one scary mother-fucker when pissed, especially when it involves Charles), and Alex just grunted with a shrug. Whatever, fuck Erik, Alex isn't intimidated by him.

Erik stormed out of the room and left Hank to start immediately on the cure as Alex just propped himself up on the nearest table. He watched Hank work for a few moments before he asked: "Anything I can do to help?"

Working quickly, Hank kept his back to the blond as he said: "Yeah, guard the door and make sure The German Physco doesn't come back to kill me." Alex chuckled and hopped off the table to come stand closer to the scientist. "He wouldn't dare kill you," he told Hank with a smile, "then who'd find the cure?"

And little did both men know, Charles had slinked away out of the lab- -deciding that whatever was going on between his sister and Alex was none of his business. Although he was a bit confused, he'd always picked up on the vibe that Alex was more into-

"Charles?" Wesley asked when his twin bumped right into him as they both rounded the corner. His hands came out to steady the younger twin. "You alright bro? You seem distracted."

Looking up at his brother, Charles just flushed. "Oh, terribly sorry Erik, I didn't see you there." He looked extremely bashful.

Wesley picked up on this.

Also, _Erik_?

Looking over his brother's shoulder, he saw the door to the lab open and he could just make out Hank's back as the man worked quickly. He glanced back to Charles. "What's going on Charles?"

Swallowing heavy, Charles (cheeks still pink) just looked deep into Wesley's eyes. "I- -well, Alex was trying to help me with…_something_ (and hey, it seems to be working- -he can't hear Erik's nonstop thoughts about wanting to rip all of his clothes off and take him right here on the floor- -everyone else be damned) and next thing I knew, Wesley was threatening to kill the man if he did fix it. I don't know why he wants it fixed; it seems to be working just fine." He smiled. "Chess tonight?"

Looking at his brother for a moment, Wesley concluded: "So you think I'm Erik?" And then smiled. Charles however, frowned. "What are you talking about? You ARE Erik, Erik."

"Oh god, this is priceless," the assassin twin chuckled, still holding his brother by the arms. He looked fondly at him. "You're so cute when you blush Charles," he teased his brother. But Charles didn't read this as a tease- -all he heard 'Erik' say was: "You're so cute Charles," with a devilish grin on his face.

_'Sod it,'_ Charles thought. The man had been thinking dirty things about him for months- -Charles was making the first move. He pressed up more into Wesley and brought their mouths together.

Wesley…he did not see this coming- -his eyes widened as he felt his brother's lips press against his.

Also, THIS was about the time that Erik came barreling back around the corner. "One more thing Hank-" came his thunderous voice (apparently he wasn't done threatening the poor man yet).

He froze.

Only for a moment though, because next thing anyone knew, Erik's fist smashed into the wall right where Wesley's head had been mere seconds ago- -the assassin now taking off down the hallway with a smirk on his face and a laugh in his voice. "Sucks for you Lehnsherr!"

"Wesley!" Charles snapped at the metalbender again. He gave the man a displeased look. "You have _never_ liked Erik!" he said before storming off down the hall after his brother.

Erik palmed his eye in frustration. If Hank doesn't find the antidote soon, someone is going to _die_.

10. The Holiday Kiss. (New Years)

Ten minutes until the ball drops- -another year down the drain. Charles frowned. Well that's not a very cheerful way to look at it. He glanced over to Erik, who was across the room and laughing, _laughing_, at something Raven had said.

That… that he did not see coming.

He sighed. Perhaps looking forward to this year coming to an end wasn't as bad as he previously thought.

As long as that end was _quick_ and _painless_.

No, that's not a good way to think either. He frowned down at his whisky. Why was he drinking? No good could come out of that. He set his drink off to the side (_don't go anywhere though, I may need you later_) and leaned back into the couch more.

Why? Why him? Why Erik? Why _Raven_?

"Hey." The couch dipped as a body sat down next to him. Charles rolled his head along the back of the couch and faced the person next to him. He smiled. "Wesley."

"You're doing it again," the assassin said. Charles frowned (all this frowning can't be good for him). "Doing what?" he asked his twin.

"Doing that thing where you think about how unfair it is that Raven got him first."

"I thought I was the mindreader here," Charles remarked. His brother near rolled his eyes. "Come on Charles, I know you better than anyone. You know I can read you like a book."

Sighing, Charles looked off again to the other side of the room. Erik had his arm around Raven's shoulders as they talked happily with Sean and Angel. Stupid drunken people. "Yeah, well, if you can read me like a book, then you would know the title is: I Wish I Would've Made a Move on Erik Before My Sister Did Because Now I'm all Alone on the Couch During a Stupid New Year's Eve Party."

Wesley blinked. "You may want to reconsider naming your book something with a shorter title- -no one will ever be able to remember that." He smiled. "And you're not alone- -you have me."

Looking back over at his twin, Charles smiled. "I know Wesley, and I'm thankful for that." He reached over and placed his hand on his brother's knee.

The countdown started, led off by Sean, who deemed it necessary to stand up on the nearest table and shout it as loud as possible, beer in hand, stupid noise blower hanging out his mouth and everything. Oh, and did Charles mention the tacky gold party hat too?

"Oh god," the telepath groaned into his hands around the six mark. "I'm going to have to watch them kiss, aren't I?" Everyone kisses after the ball drops- -it's tradition.

3...

2...

"Not if I can help it," Wesley said quickly.

1...

"Wha-?" was as far as Charles got before his brother pulled him in close- -sealing their lips together for a kiss. He peeked one eye open to watch for when Raven and Erik pulled apart, before he did so with Charles.

Flushed (and confused- -and probably drunk), Charles just stared at his twin. "Wha- -what was that for?"

Wesley shrugged. "I just didn't want you to feel left out." Charles smiled. "I'm done with this party," he told his other half. "Sleep with me tonight?"

"Charles," Wesley said scandalously, eyebrow cocked, "it was just a kiss- -I didn't know you were that easy," he joked. Charles rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant- -share a bed with me."

Smiling back, the other twin just said: "I know, I just like to give you a hard time." He stood up and held his hand out to his brother. "Come on- -let's get you to bed."

Taking Wesley's hand, Charles came up off the couch. Both twins left the room, hand in hand, and smiling at each other. Charles leaned in close and pressed his head against Wesley's.

From across the room, Erik (who still had his arm around Raven) watched as the two brunets left the room together.

He frowned.

11. The Passionate Kiss.

"Wesley," Charles breathed out, his voice straining, betraying how very much he wanted this.

But he knew it was wrong.

"Tell me no- -tell me you don't want this, and I'll stop," Wesley rasped out against his brother's cheek. "Tell me to stop Charles."

He had his twin pressed up against the wall, hands on both sides and trapping him in, his palms flat against the surface. He was sick of it. Sick of all the harmless flirting, sick all of the innocent touches and looks- -Charles brushing his hair off his face for him- -Charles placing his head on his shoulder as they watched t.v together- -Charles looking at him with all the fondness in the world that it both confused and scared Wesley- -Charles laughing at something he said—even if it wasn't funny—his blue eyes seeming bluer when he laughed- -Charles sneaking into bed with him late at night when he couldn't sleep because that damn hippy kid was having a very psychedelic dream involving swirling colors and peace signs and funky mushrooms and shit like that that could only be induced by some very good hash brownies.

Charles, who _cried_ when Erik left, ripping Wesley's heart in two- -as if _he_ were the one who lost the love of his life.

"Tell. Me." Wesley whispered harshly. "That you don't want it." Charles took in a shuddering breath and turned his face to his brother's. "That," he said firmly, "would be a lie."

And Wesley shattered. "_Charles_," he said breathlessly. He looked so utterly broken, but he'd never felt so whole. He raised a trembling hand to caress Charles' face. "Charles…" he breathed again.

_'Don't speak,'_ the telepath whispered into his brother's mind, _'just kiss me.'_ And next thing Charles knew, Wesley had tipped his face up with the hand that was on his cheek (now under his chin) and slit their lips together for an endorphin rushing kiss.

_'Oh god Wesley- -so long- -I've wanted this so-'_ Charles started but his brother just shushed him in his head. And like a wave crashing softly against the shore, Wesley's thoughts flowed over his brother's mind.

_'It's okay Charles- -you have me now.'_

12. The Unwanted Kiss. (Non-Con)

"Stop it Charles," Wesley said firmly, anger growing in his veins. "This isn't you." He held his brother's hands down by his sides.

But the other twin just grinded against him, twisting his body and trying to get out of Wesley's hold. "But this is what you wanted," Charles growled out, rubbing his face against the other's neck.

"This is NOT what I want," Wesley retorted, pulling his face away from his twin. "What the fuck is wrong with you Charles?"

Pulling away sharply, Charles shot a venomous look at his brother. "I'm tired of being the nice one!" he yelled at him.

"That doesn't even make any sense Charles!" Wesley yelled back.

"I want to be the bad guy for once!" He stalked back towards his brother and pushed him up against the wall, pinning Wesley's hands up against it. "And I want to be bad with you," he ground out lowly.

"What the fuck did you do to him Hank?" Wesley shouted over to the man in the doorway, who was visibly shaken by all this.

"I- -I don't know." Hank stuttered. "I didn't see what he took- -I don't know what he did." _What was Charles doing in the lab that late at night anyways?_

"I knew exactly what I was doing," Charles shot over to Hank before turning his face back to his brother's. "I'm tired of being the nice guy all the time- -I'm tired of being walked over, stepped on, _used_- -(_"No one used you Charles."_)- -and for once, I'm going to do what _I_ want to- -and no one's gonna stop me," he sneered before pushing Wesley up against the wall more and kissing the man fiercely.

Wesley tried to turn his face to the side and get away from the telepath's mouth, but Charles froze him in place, stopping him from moving as he assaulted him with his lips.

Gasping in his brother's mind, Wesley sent him:_'You swore you'd never.'_ And just like that, the spell was broken. Charles pulled away with a gasping breath and looked at his brother.

"Wesley," he breathed.

But the other twin just shoved Charles aside and stormed past him.

"Now I see why Erik left."

13. The Mix-Up Kiss.

Okay, so Wesley could totally see what Charles saw in Erik- -the man was after all, _gorgeous_- -sex-on-legs if you will.

Too bad his brother declined to make the first move. (_"Wesley, I could never! He's my friend- -and I don't think he feels the same way_._"_) So Wesley's motto, as always- -_you snooze, you lose_- -came into play here.

Quietly, he snuck down the hallway and into Erik's room. He slipped into the man's bed, turning off all the lights as he did, and pulled the covers up and over him (after stripping down to just his boxers and- -_oh god_, he even wore the ones with little guns on them).

He knew that Charles and Erik were having their nightly chess match- -_not having sex_- - (really, when Wesley first heard that they 'played chess together'; he thought for sure it was a euphemism for 'fucking in the study'. All that wasted time...)- - and he knew that they would both be drinking (and possibly more than normal since it was a weekend- -no training the next day). Charles liked to mix his telepathy depressor pills with the alcohol too. He says it makes him feel more normal than ever before- -all those voices all the time- -there's only so much he can take.

Wesley secretly thinks that Charles only takes them for Erik- -the man doesn't like people in his head.

But let's see how he feels about someone in his _bed_.

…Even Wesley had to roll his eyes at his bad pun.

After not too long, the door to Erik's room slid open and a body emerged. Wesley just froze under the covers, hoping to not to be noticed until Erik was in bed next to him. Hopefully naked too. Wesley smiled wildly at the thought. He wanted him some big German cock tonight- -maybe he'll tell Charles all about what he's been missing this whole time.

Erik slid into bed, pulling the cover back just enough to climb in on the opposite side and then Wesley was on him like lightening- -kissing him harshly, swallowing the muffled cry of shock that came from the man as Wesley climbed on top, moaning himself low in his throat- -_so THIS is what it's like to kiss the esteemed Erik Lehnsherr._

And then hands came up and held onto Wesley's face as the kiss deepened. Both men groaned as their erections touched each other and then one of them started rutting and grunting and it felt so right and so good and-

The door opened.

And then there was Erik. Erik who was in the doorway. Erik who had turned the lights on. Erik who was now looking at his bed with wide eyes.

_Erik who was NOT in his bed like he was suppose to be._

Both Xavier twins broke apart with a gasp and looked at each other- -fear and horror in their matching eyes.

And Erik… well, Erik just looked up Heaven bound and said: "Thank you."

14. The Needy Kiss.

Wesley just gritted his teeth harder as Charles cried, drunkenly, into his lap. "I told you that asshole was no good for you," he snapped at his brother- -not that he was mad at Charles or anything- -just, well, the fact that Charles didn't _listen_ to him about Erik. There was just something about that man that had 'emotionally constipated' written all over him.

But of course Charles chose to ignore that.

The noises that came from Charles were undecipherable as he laid face down in his brother's lap- -sobbing into his jeans. _Christ, why does he always have to drink his way through a break-up?_

"He didn't break-up with me," Charles finally managed to choke out, bringing his face up from his twin's lap, "he just _left_," he sobbed out, triggering an even harder crying session (Wesley was going to _murder_ this Erik Lehnsherr when he found him- -one bullet, straight to the temple, no regrets). "Which is even _worse_," Charles added and then buried his tear stained face back into his brother's lap.

They remained on the bed together (Erik's- -it's where Wesley found him when the children all told him what happened) for a while longer, Wesley stroking his hair and calming his cries. After a bit, Charles seemed to pull himself together just enough to bring himself out of Wesley's lap. His eyes were still red, but it appeared no more tears were threatening to spill over. Wesley sighed and reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a tissue.

"Here, blow," he commanded as he brought it to his brother's nose. Charles did as he was told and then leaned into his twin, placing his head on the slightly bulker man's shoulder. "I just want to know _why_ he left," Charles said, looking off across the room at the now empty closet. His bottom lip started to tremble again so Wesley took his boot off, aimed it at the door and curved it so that the shoe smashed right into the edge, forcing the closet door to slam shut.

"Thank you," Charles whispered. He closed his eyes and let out a rickety breath.

"Let's get you out of here Charles- -it's not the best place to be right now." Wesley told him as he slipped an arm around his twin's waist. "Come on."

They stood up together, Charles clinging onto his other half as they took the first few steps away from Erik's bed. Wesley made a mental note to have this room sealed off from the inside so that he wouldn't find Charles here again. He knew the man was bound to relapse sooner or later.

Charles stopped, looking over at something on the desk by the window. "Charles…?" Wesley asked as his brother broke away and stumbled over to it.

Once at the desk, Charles placed one hand against the wood surface for support and the other reached out and grabbed the photograph. He looked at it for a moment. _Him and Erik, laughing with their arms around each other in the front yard of the mansion_. Raven took this picture for them.

A sob broke free and Charles' hand began to tremble as tears dropped onto the picture.

But then Wesley was there, removing the photo from his hand and turning it face down before he put it back on the desk. "He's gone Charles," he told his brother softly and Charles just cried even more. Wesley pulled him back into an embrace, bringing the crying man's face down into his neck to let his tears flow there now.

After a moment, Charles pulled back just enough to wipe his face with his arm and look up into his brother's eyes. Wesley stared back at him, caringly.

Slowly, Charles started to move forward, bringing his lips closer and closer to his twin's.

Wesley pulled back. "Charles, what- -what are you doing?"

"I need this," the other man breathed, eyes pleading. "Please…"

Avoiding his brother's eyes, Wesley just asked through his teeth: "Is there no one else?"

Charles shook his head, eyes casting down. "There was only Erik," he breathed.

_Damn it_. Wesley gritted his teeth before turning his face back to his brother's. Nothing's worse than being the rebound. "Fine," he bit out and Charles let out a breath.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I just need this right now," and then sealed their lips together.

_Yeah_, Wesley thought to himself as he hungrily kissed his brother, pushing him up against the wall, _right now_.

15. The Chastity Kiss.

Erik watched with narrowed eyes as Charles said his goodbyes to his twin brother Wesley. Both men had smiles on their faces, laughing about something that could concern Erik less as the assassin twin set off to take care of some business on the other side of the country. _Good_, Erik thought as he watched Wesley set his carry-on down to bring Charles into an embrace, _the further away the better_.

Now what WAS concerning Erik was the fact that Wesley's hand on his brother's back seemed to be traveling further and further south as this seemingly never ending (and borderline _wrong_) hug was going on.

They are brothers right?

Erik cleared his throat from where he stood- -hoping to draw Charles'- -_his fiancés_- -attention back on him. They did after all, have an appointment with the caterers this afternoon, so uh- -Wesley needed to get the fuck on the plane and get out of here so Charles and him could leave.

Like now.

Charles pulled away and pressed his forehead to his brother's. "Promise me you'll be safe."

Erik groaned, rolling his eyes as he turned away. This was going to be awhile- -do they still have bars in airports? Erik looked around for a moment before he decided that drinking at eleven in the morning was probably NOT the best way to start off the day and turned back to the two twins.

Yep, still holding each other.

And really, under any other circumstance, Erik would probably be turned on by all this twin on twin action- -it's just, well, the day he first met Wesley, the man shot him- -in the foot. And that was AFTER Charles had told him: "No- -it's okay, Erik's with me- -we're dating, you don't have to shoot the strange man in my bed."

Wesley shot anyway. As Erik learned, he's the _shoot em' first, then shoot em' again later just to be sure_ type of guy. This is how Erik ended up with a bullet in his leg a week later. So yeah- -Erik fucking _hates_ Charles' twin brother.

Oh, and the man's cocky too- -did Erik mention that yet?

Finally, fucking _finally_, it seemed as if the two men were going to part and go on their separate ways- -but Erik knew Wesley would be back soon enough to torment them- -and right before the wedding too. Fucking jerk.

Catching Erik's eye, Wesley smirked at him from over his brother's shoulder. He pulled Charles back into an embrace.

_Goddamn it!_ Erik was getting sick and tired of this shit. In about five seconds he was going to _fly_ over there, rip his man away, and drag him off. _Fuck_ Wesley. This was getting ridiculous.

When Wesley pulled back for the second time (a gleam in his eye) he looked to Erik, smirked, and then cupped Charles' cheek before giving his twin a quick kiss on the mouth. "I'll be back before you know it brother," he told Charles as he slid his hand from the other man's cheek.

"You'd better," Charles replied, leaning into his brother's sliding touch.

Erik _blinked._ Or did he NEED to blink- -he wasn't sure. What. _The fuck just happened_? Sure, it was an innocent kiss- -a brotherly kiss- -as chastity as they came, but still. What. The. Fuck?

Satisfied with the reaction he achieved, Wesley gave Erik a nod and a "See ya later Lehnsherr- -take care of my brother." And the unspoken _or I'll take care of you_, didn't go unnoticed by the taller man. Erik didn't even bother responding, he just narrowed his eyes more at the man and watched as he picked up his duffle bag and made his way through the airport.

Coming back over to his lover, Charles sighed. "I always hate saying goodbye- -it's the hardest part."

_No_, Erik thought bitterly to himself as he tucked Charles under his arm and started to walk off, _the hardest part is __knowing he's coming back_.

16. The Jealous Kiss.

"The fire going, a bottle of wine-" Charles looked closer at her twin, "-dear lord, did you even shave?"

"And showered," Wesley added with a smirk.

Cocking an eyebrow, Charles responded: "If I didn't know any better- (- -_"But you do, because you're a telepath_."- -) –I'd say you were trying to impress someone." Wesley just made a face. "Come on Charles- -I'm trying," he said tiredly. He pointed at the fireplace. "Look, I even got a fire started without using my gun this time."

Charles frowned. "This time?"

"Look, I know I haven't been the best of brothers lately-"

"How do you use a gun to start a fire?"

"-but I was hoping to make it up to you tonight." He stood up and made his way closer to his other half. "Please Charles? Just give me a chance." He looked longingly at Charles.

"I suppose the spark from the bullet could start it if there were kerosene present," the telepath twin said absently as he looked off in thought.

"Charles!" Wesley snapped, gaining his brother's attention back on him. Charles shook his head. "Sorry, I just had the most horrible image of you shooting at the poor fireplace until it blew up- -I don't know where these things come from." Wesley just _looked_ at him for a moment, hands on both sides of Charles' arms.

"…Perhaps some wine is in order now." Wesley suggested dryly, and Charles perked up. "Oh yes, wine sounds just lovely," he told his brother.

Wesley made his way across the room to retrieve the bottle of wine he had chilling. When he returned, two glasses in hand, he sat down next to Charles on the couch.

"This is nice," he said as he handed the other brunet his glass. "It's nice to have an evening to ourselves for once," he said before taking a sip. Charles just shot him a knowing look. He set his glass down on the table.

"This is about Erik, isn't it?"

Sip turning into a long drink, Wesley just looked away and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about," he told the telepath…_damnit, that's right- -telepath_. He set his glass down as well. "Fine," he huffed out, "it IS about Erik." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "Ever since that tall jackoff came into your life you've been spending more and more time with him, and less time with me." He looked to Charles. "We had a good thing going here."

Reaching out to place his hand on his brother's leg, Charles replied: "First off- -we _still_ do have a good thing going here." He squeezed Wesley's leg with a smile. "Second- -I'd hardly call playing chess with Erik once a day- (- -_"In the evenings."- -_) –spending more and more time with him." Charles paused. "Would _you_ care to play chess with me one of these nights?" (Wesley just _looked_ at him.) "I didn't think so."

"Well it depends," Wesley started dryly, "is 'chess' code for 'sex'?" Charles frowned. "Erik and I aren't having sex."

Now Wesley cocked an eyebrow. "So you two really just… play chess?" a pause. "All night?"

"It's not _all_ night," Charles retorted with an eyeroll.

"Monday night," Wesley said, ticking a finger up, "1:30am before you went to bed. Tuesday night (another finger) 2:15 am before you made it to bed. (Charles' face fell) Wednesday night, _3:00am_ before you tore yourself away from your 'chess game' with Erik," he said matter-factly, giving his brother a knowing look.

"Oh my god," Charles said with a face, "you truly are insane. Were you spying on us?"

"_No_," Wesley snapped at him, "I just know when you go bed." a pause. "On account that I don't fall asleep until I know you're in your own room and safe."

Charles just looked at his twin for a moment. A small smile spread over his face after awhile.

"You're jealous of Erik."

Quickly, Wesley turned away, arms going back to being folded over his chest. "Am not."

"Oh my god," Charles laughed, "yes you are."

"Am not."

"Yes, you are."

Wesley stood. "I'm leaving."

"Wesley," Charles said, reaching up and grabbing his brother's hand. "Stop being ridiculous." He pulled the man back down next to him and placed his head on the assassin's shoulder. "You know it's only you," he murmured. Wesley huffed again but moved closer into Charles' touch- -resting his head against the others.

Slowly, the smile spread back over Charles' face as they sat in silence for a moment- -both men looking off at the fire- -_that was NOT started by a gun_. "I like it when you're jealous," Charles admitted after a second, and Wesley pushed his brother off him.

"So you're doing it on purpose then?" he snapped at his twin. Charles just smiled even more. "No, of course not, I just think it's cute is all." '_And_ _I never knew you felt this way about me Wesley.'_

_'All the flirting wasn't a dead give away?'_ Wesley sent him dryly before he glared at his brother. Charles just shrugged but the smile playing on his face spoke more than words, so Wesley surged forward and pinned Charles down onto the couch, hovering above him. "So you think it's cute huh?" he sneered at the trapped man. "Then tell me how 'cute' this is," he said before leaning down and pressing his lips to Charles'.

That wiped the smile right off of Charles' face. His eyes slid shut as he melded his lips against Wesley's, his hand came up to rest on the back of the other man's neck as he drew Wesley closer, deepening the kiss impossibly deeper.

_'Still think it's cute that you're jealous of Erik,'_ Charles sent as he smiled against his brother's lips. But Wesley just _ground_ down against the telepath- -rubbing his hardening cock into Charles' thigh, and causing the bottom man to moan deep in his throat. _'It's about time by the way.'_

_'Tell me about it,' _Wesley sent right back. _'And by the way, I'll fucking kill him if he ever touches you.'_ He grinded his cock against his brother again. Charles broke away for air, gasping (cheeks flushed) and looked up at the man. "I don't doubt that-" he started but the door to the room opened and one Erik Lehnsherr stood in the doorway.

He _looked_ at the sight before him for a good second.

"So," he said nonchalantly, "I suppose this means chess is out for the night?"

Wesley barked at him to get the fuck out as he threw the nearest book at the door, Erik closing it behind him with a smirk.

Later that night though, Erik wasn't smirking when he tugged on his cock in the shower- -a fresh image of the Xavier twins getting hot and heavy on the couch.

17. The Interrupted Kiss.

"Hey," Wesley said as he pulled Charles onto the other side of the mansion- -away from prying eyes. Charles was still slightly out of breath from the laps they were all running around the property. "Wesley," he said, "there you are- -I thought you were going to join us this morning."

Shaking his head, the other Xavier twin just said: "Yeah, and let Erik-the-Exercise-Nazi bark orders at me all morning." He looked over to where Sean was puking up a lung by a tree, (- -_"Come on Cassidy," Erik yelled at him, "you can puke and run at the same time! Move, move, move, move!"- -_) and back to Charles. "No thank you."

"You really shouldn't call him that," Charles chided his brother softly. "You know what he went through." But Wesley just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." He leveled his look. "I would never say it to his face, don't worry."

"I think I'm dying!" came a voice from beyond and Charles looked over to the lawn where Raven was laid out, breathing heavy. "Okay, I suppose you're right- -Erik may be a bit rough on the kids."

Wesley resisted rolling his eyes again in favor of saying: "Told you so."

Looking at Raven for a moment longer (luckily Erik was distracted with firing his gun at Alex's feet to get him to run faster- -_Jesus, really?_, to notice Raven laying on the ground), Charles sighed before he turned back to face his twin. "Right, I think it's time to intervene."

But Wesley just reached out and grabbed Charles' arm again and pulled him back. "Hey, come here for a second," he said. "I've been thinking about what you said the other night and, you're right- -we have nothing to be ashamed of." He paused, looking down before glancing back up at Charles. "I want to give this a try," he said, and then pulled the man into a kiss. Charles' breath was taken away and both twins moaned softly as they moved their lips against each other's for the first time. _Finally._

Charles temporally forgot that Erik was using deadly force to 'motivate' the children.

Until…

"MY FOOT!" Alex shouted out in pain.

Charles' eyes flew open and he shot his head over to where all the commotion was coming from. (Wesley sighed in frustration.)

"I told you to move faster Summers!" Erik barked at the kid, who was now rolling around on the ground holding his foot in agony- -cursing up a storm. "I _was_ controlling where the bullets went, it's not my fault you're a terrible runner! Who runs like that anyways?"

"You SHOT me in the foot and now you're insulting me?!" Alex hollered at him as Hank came running over to aid the blond. "What the fuck is wrong with you Lehnsherr!?"

Charles gave his brother an apologetic look before saying: "I'm so sorry Wesley, but I really have to go over there, this could turn to lasers and metal in no time. I'm promise we'll talk about this more later." He smiled. _'I'm glad you're willing to give this a try.' _He sent his brother and then took off across the yard. Wesley just called out: "Okay, because I DO expect to finish what we started!" And then thought to him: '_Of course I'm willing to give it a try. You were right- -I shouldn't try and hide my feelings. I have nothing to be ashamed of.'_ Charles sent a wave over his shoulder in acknowledgement (along with a warm smile into Wesley's mind) before yelling out to the metalbending physco. "Erik! What have I told you about shooting at the children?"

Wesley shook his head with a grin. Never a dull moment in the Xavier household. He turned and started to stroll back inside, but not before hearing Erik's voice float up to where he was.

"Motivation Charles- -it's called motivation! They have to know what it's really like to be shot at!"

18. The Unromantic Kiss.

Wesley downed his fifth- -_or was it his sixth?_- -shot of tequila before turning to smile at his brother. "Still nursing that froo-froo drink of yours Charles?"

Frowning, Charles glanced down at his drink. "Froo-froo? How is it froo-froo?"

Eyeing the fruity drink, Wesley replied: "It's pink and has an umbrella," he said as he plucked the tiny umbrella from his brother's glass and tossed it aside.

"It's a Sex on the Beach- -it's supposed to be pink. It's the cranberry juice." He didn't miss the tiny décor though. "The umbrella you may have been right about however." Wesley made a show of rolling his eyes. "Of course I'm right."

"Oh, so you're going to be like that now?" Charles said with a smile as he squeezed his brother's side. Wesley cried out and tried to bat Charles' hand away. "Stop it! You know I'm ticklish there!"

Leaning in closer, Charles lowered his voice to a murmur before saying: "Oh, I know." And Wesley blushed. "I have no idea what you're talking about Charles," he muttered as he turned back to take the shot that the bartender had placed in front of him. _Damn it, does he know?_

Four more shots for Wesley and five 'froo-froo' drinks, as Wesley calls them, for Charles later, the two twins found themselves laughing and stumbling into each other as they attempted to climb the stairs to their shared campus apartment.

It was quite the sight.

When they finally did manage to make it up the stairs (in two pieces), Wesley had slammed Charles up against their door and said: "Fuck it," before bringing his mouth to his brother's for a sloppy, off centered, and rough kiss. (Charles had flirted with him enough- -Wesley was confident that his other half wanted this just as bad as he did.) Not to mention they both _reeked_ of booze. And Wesley of cigarettes- - Charles pulled away. "God lord Wesley," he said making a face, "you could use a mint- -I'm not trying to second-hand smoke off your tongue."

Wesley chuckled softly and shook his head, looking down. "I finally kiss you," he said as he looked back up, "and _that's_ the first thing out of your mouth afterwards."

"Sorry," the twin studying to be a professor said, looking sheepish. "I'm a little drunk right now- -but please, continue- -I'm very much enjoying this." He then tipped his head back against the door as Wesley's lips kissed their way back up and sealed their mouths together once more for a harsh and messy kiss. Charles bucked against the other man, rolling his hips and sliding his erection against Wesley's thigh and the other twin retaliated by taking Charles' bottom lip between his teeth and pulling- -causing Charles to groan out.

"I'm going to fuck you seven ways from sideways," Wesley growled against his twin's mouth after he released Charles' lip. And Charles couldn't agree more.

They managed to get the door open, where they then proceeded to trip and fall over themselves, until Wesley just decided: _fuck it, he doesn't need a bed to fuck Charles, the floor works just fine_, as he ripped Charles' clothes off.

19. The Compromise Kiss.

It's not that Charles has never seen Wesley in the wax bath before, healing various injuries ranging from bullet wounds to broken bones to deep cuts and gashes, it was just that- -he's never seen him _like this_ before.

"Jesus Wesley," Charles said as he lowered himself down to the floor by the bathtub. His brother's body was fully emerged save for his neck up, his head leaning against the wall and his eyes closed.

Upon hearing Charles' voice, Wesley cracked one eye open (the one that wasn't swollen shut and purple) and smiled at the man. "Charles," he croaked out, "you came." But Charles was shushing him, reaching out and running his hand down the assassin's face. "It's okay Wesley, you don't have to speak- -I can tell how much pain you're in." Charles gave his brother sad eyes. _'Would it be easier if we did it in here?'_ he asked the injured man.

_'I think I busted my lip back open from smiling at you.'_

And just that simple of a thing made Charles smile. He ducked his head with a small shake. _'Only you would try and make light of a situation at a time like this_.' He looked back up, face returning to neutral. "What happened?" he asked in all seriousness. Wesley turned his face back to stare straight ahead. _'Don't want to talk about it.'_ a pause. _'Yet.'_ Charles reached out and brought his twin's face back to his. "It's okay Wesley; you have nothing to be ashamed of. You're not _always_ going to take down the bad guy on the first try."

Look at Charles; he's still fighting to bring Erik back to the 'good' side.

The man in the tub just _looked_ at his brother. "I'm an assassin Charles," he said dryly.

"Yes, don't remind me," Charles muttered, coming up on his knees to look over the rest of his brother's body. The wax hadn't yet hardened completely so he was able to push some of the floating pieces aside and look down into the murky liquid. "Jesus Wesley." He looked up. "What happened?"

Wesley huffed, looking away from his twin. He'd cross his arms too, but yeah, not going to happen. He was pretty sure one was broken.

"Wesley," Charles chided, _'I could just take the answer from you.'_

This got the other twin to look back at Charles and smile. _'But you said you'd never do that.'_

"Wesley please," Charles said again, the eagerness in his voice. His other half must have picked this up. He looked back (with his one good eye) at the brunet and said: "Why? You going to go after them for me Charles? Destroy their minds?" _'Kill them.'_

Shaking his head, Charles just replied: "You know I would never do that. That is your battle to fight Wesley."

Looking back at the wall, Wesley huffed. "Yeah, I know- -you don't condone killing. I remember." '_But I'd do it for you.'_

"You've known that about me," Charles told him. _'And I'd never ask you to.'_

_'You wouldn't have to,'_ Wesley snapped into his twin's mind, turning to face him again. "I would do it regardless." Charles looked at his brother for a moment, studying him. "I know Wesley," he said fondly. _'You and I just have different view points on how things work.'_

_'So did you and Erik, but that didn't stop you two from-'_

"_Enough_," Charles snapped at him now. His eyes went hard. "You swore you'd never bring that up again." Wesley didn't speak for a long moment; he just stared ahead at the bathroom wall.

"Sorry," he eventually mumbled, still looking ahead, "I know what a sensitive subject Erik is- -I shouldn't have brought him up." But that doesn't mean that the assassin didn't still have fantasies about killing the man. Who the hell did Erik Lehnsherr think he was sending a bullet into Charles' back, and then _leaving_ him to lay shot in the sand while he took off with the only teleporter? Lord knows what state Charles may have been in these days had Wesley not got him into a wax bath as soon as he did. And yet Charles _still_ has feelings for the man and wants him to come back to the mansion.

Wesley gritted his teeth at the thought. This is also why Wesley moved out- -back into their father's apartment in Chicago. He knew the day that Erik did come back (and he will) Wesley might just put a bullet into his brain.

And Charles may be upset if Wesley were to kill the man he loved. _Good, then Charles will know how it feels to lose someone they love_.

Okay, that's not fair to say. Wesley glanced back at his brother. He hasn't lost Charles all the way. Yet.

Not until Erik comes back.

"What are you thinking about?" Charles asked softly, stroking his twin's hair. "I can see the gears moving in there, but I won't go in."

Shaking his head, but not to disrupt his brother's fingers weaving through his damp locks, Wesley just replied: "Nothing," with a sigh. Charles knew that was a lie but left it at that. "So are you going to tell me what happened yet?" he tried again with a soft smile.

Finally, Wesley smirked (he rolled his eye too but Charles knew it was just for show) and answered: "Fine," dramatically. Charles smiled and pressed his temple to the side of the wall and waited, never taking his eyes off the man in the tub.

"Okay, so it went something like this: hit by a car, bat to face, tire iron to the legs, bullet to the shoulder and pushed off the side of a building." He looked to Charles (who was frowning now). "And not necessarily in that order either," he added with a smirk.

Still _unamused_, the other Xavier twin just stated: "How are you still alive?" And Wesley chuckled. "I don't know," he admitted. A shrug. "Sheer will?"

"Okay, that is _it_," Charles stated firmly, "as soon as you're out of this wax bath and all healed up again you're coming back home to Westchester with me. No more of this 'assassin' bullshit." Wesley's eye (only one, remember? Another one swollen shut) widened. "Charles Xavier, did you just use a profanity?"

Ignoring him, Charles just went on. "I am done worrying myself sick over you Wesley Gibson/Xavier- -this nonsense stops now. You are coming back to the mansion with me as soon as you're healed."

Looking away from his brother again, Wesley huffed. "You know why I left. What makes you think I intend to ever return?"

_'Because I'm asking you to dear brother,'_ Charles sent, backed by love and affection. "Please Wesley," he whispered. "I can't keep up like this. You leave me sick with worry. I never know if one day I'll get that call that you- -that you're-" he shook his head, eyes cast down, "-please just come home."

Trying his hardest to block out all the desperation in his brother's words, Wesley just said through gritted teeth: "I don't want _him_ to come back." Charles looked hurt by this. "Are you asking me to give up hope on Erik?"

"Are you asking me to return to the place where you know I don't want to be?"

Charles blinked. "…Are you saying that you don't want to be with me?" Charles wasn't going to lie, that…that stung.

"Damn it Charles," the assassin said, coming up out the tub best he could, broken arm be damned. He reached out with his non-broken arm and brought his brother's face closer. "You _know_ I want to be with you." He pressed their foreheads together. "I just…" he sighed, closing his eye. "It's _him_."

_'He's gone.'_ Left with his helmet and everything.

Opening his eye, the other one still swollen shut, Wesley replied: "He'll be back." Charles shook his head, sadly. "No my dear brother, I do believe Erik means to stay away for good."

There was a long minute in which neither twin said anything, both looking away.

It was Wesley who spoke again. "I'll come home…if you promise that he never does." His eye flashed to Charles.

"Are you asking me to choose between my own twin brother and the man I love?" (That hurt Wesley, he's not going to lie- -he knew Charles loved Erik- -he just never heard the man said it out loud.) Wesley nodded.

"Well of course I choose you," the telepath said, not missing a beat. "How could you even think that I would ever choose him over you?" He swallowed. "I love you Wesley."

Smiling, the other twin just drew Charles closer. _'Love you too Charles,'_ he thought to him as he pressed his lips to his twin's for a quick kiss.

And even if the love Charles had for him wasn't the same, it was okay with Wesley, because he was going back home where he belonged. With the man _he_ loved.

So, take that Erik.

20. The Frisky Kiss.

Reaching out, Wesley grabbed the offending book (and the only one it was really offending was Wesley, Charles was quite 'un-offended' by it, thanks) and tossed it aside. Like it were crap.

Which to Wesley, it was.

"Um?" Charles really didn't know where to go from there. He cocked an eyebrow at his brother. "Yes?"

But said brother was now climbing into Charles' lap, straddling him really, as he placed one hand on the back of the chair and the other- -_oh my_. "Wesley!" Charles cried out when his brother's hand slid down his pants. "What- -what are you doing?! It is the middle of the day!" 3pm to be exact. "Any one of the children could walk in here at any moment!" _'And what brought this on finally?'_ He tried to yank Wesley's hand out of his pants- -_traitorous cock was responding_- -but the top twin was just a hair stronger.

"First off," Wesley said, palming Charles' hardening cock (Charles moaned. Sod it- -he gave in), "they're not 'children', they're young adults at best. Second, we're in the library. How many times have you caught Alex wandering in here in search of a good literature device (- -"_They're called books."- -_), or Sean coming in here to do anything beside get high?"

Charles blinked. "…Sean gets high?" Wesley rolled his eyes before sliding the hand that wasn't busy manhandling Charles' manhood to handle his chin and tip Charles' face up. _'Also, you KNOW what brought this on—that dream you projected to me last night wasn't on accident, was it?'_ He then brought Charles' face up more, into a kiss.

And Charles moaned. _'No, it wasn't,'_ he sent back as his eyes slid shut.

_'Well then, message received.'_ He then squeezed Charles' cock.

"Wesley!" Charles cried out again, breaking the kiss and looking sternly (at least as sternly as one could with another man's hand down their pants) at his brother. "Where's all this liveliness coming from?"

Smirking, Wesley's eyebrows waggled up and down. "I don't know. I guess I'm just feeling… frisky is all." He smiled even wider.

Charles looked at him for a moment. "…Are YOU high?" Wesley groaned and rolled his eyes. "Jesus Charles," he said, looking back at his twin. "What if I just wanted to be a little playful with you?" _'Your dream was quite vivid in details.'_ And to prove this fact, he slipped his hand up Charles' shirt and slid his fingers over his nipple.

And, he may have moaned on the outside, but in Wesley's head he sent: _'Children,'_ in a sing-song, chiding tone. As if he were warning him what a bad idea this was. (Yet he was making no move to stop the man, curious.)

_'Just erase their memories,'_ Wesley just sing-sung back at his prudish prude of a brother.

"I am not prudish!"

"Oh," Wesley said, making a knowing face, "you're prudish." And to prove this, he slipped his hand back down Charles' trousers and grabbed his cock again.

"Wes-_ley_!" (Ah, it would appear Charles is breaking, if his falsettos anything to go by.) "I'm sorry, but this is all just a little sudden." The telepath said as he swatted at him. "Stop it," he chided. The assassin twin rolled his eyes, _again_- -hell, he didn't even try and hide it either- -and said: "Told ya- -prudish. And also, a little sudden? We've both seen this coming for years now. I should've acted on it sooner." He groped Charles' cock again and Charles gasped. Wesley smirked. "Prude," he declared.

Oh, that was _it_. Charles grabbed his brother by the shirt. "Okay, how's _this_ for prudish?" he asked before drawing the man closer and smashing their lips together. Tongue first. Wesley moaned as Charles held him close, just in case he had thoughts of trying to escape, and slipped his hand around to Wesley's backside and squeezed.

With a small jump, Wesley let out a yelp before looking down at his twin. He smirked. "Now look who's being frisky." He licked his bottom lip. _'Also, about time.'_

"That aint all," Charles said as his other hand snaked around and joined the one on his brother's behind. He squeezed a second time and Wesley growled. "On your knees," the telepath commanded. _'You finally want to do this? Then let's do this the right way.'_

Bringing his twin into one more kiss, Wesley slid to the floor and smiled up at the man in the chair. Charles started to unzip himself to free his cock.

And then it hit Wesley. "Wait," he said with a small frown, "why am I the one on my knees?" He's pretty sure he came in search of Charles. He was after all, the one who started this. (Well, actually, _Charles_ was the one who started all of this when he finally projected his dirty dream to his brother, letting Wesley know just how he felt about him. But okay, whatever.)

"Because," Charles said as he began stroking his cock, "I'm the telepath here. Should one of the children, or god-for-bid Erik, choose to walk in at any time during this, it would be my responsibility to 'sway their mind' into seeing something else." Something _less_ pornographic and therapy inducing.

Wesley blinked. "Why 'god-for-bid Erik'?"

Charles cocked an eyebrow. "Because, he may want to join in." Or just watch, he'd be happy to just watch.

"…And?"

Now Charles blinked. "Hm, I don't know. I suppose that wouldn't be so bad after all." Uh, duh Charles.

"No," Wesley said with a grin. "No it wouldn't." He lowered his head and took Charles into his mouth and began sucking, causing Charles to gasp out and wondered why they haven't done this before.

21. The Kiss That Wasn't Really a Kiss.

Sneaking into his brother's room wasn't really anything new for Charles Xavier- -they'd done it plenty of times when they were kids. But something about it now, with both of them being grown men, just seemed a lot more exciting. And Charles was sure that there was a better word that 'exciting' to describe how he felt, but he just couldn't see to think of one at the moment.

Oh well, never less, his heart was still pumping quickly in his chest as he slipped down the hallway in the cover of darkness. He passed Erik's room first and, there was at one point in time at which he thought he'd be making his way in _there_, but Erik had made his intentions pretty clear on the matter.

His intentions being: not interested. (Although Charles suspects that's because the man is 'emotional constipated', as he's been told- -because Charles Xavier would never use the word 'constipated' to describe an emotion, thanks. That's just...ew.)

Once Charles finally did manage his way to Wesley's room, he smiled before turning the knob slowly and slipping in. And, boy was it dark in there- -Jesus, did Wesley use to sleep in a cave before he came here or something? Christ. Making his way across the _entirely unnecessarily_ dark room, Charles may have stepped on a duck because, what the fuck, what else makes a sound like that?

Wesley shot up in his bed (- -_please don't sleep with a gun under the pillow- -_) and barked at the intruder: "Christ Lehnsherr, I said I'm not interested," he started as he flipped on the light on his bedside table, "what don't you understand-" and promptly shut his mouth when he noticed it was just Charles.

Charles, who was staring wide eyed at the man in the bed, who, didn't appear to have a gun, as he processed all that.

"Erik?" he managed to choke out after a second. Not that he was _trying_ to choke it out, heavens no- -he was trying to sound as dignified as possible here. It just didn't work out that way because, really? _Erik?_

Wesley sighed, running his hand over his face to scrub at it. "I'm sorry Charles, I didn't mean for you to find out like this." He looked at his brother. "He came onto me the other day and I flat out told him no. I've been meaning to tell you, since…you know." But Charles was already shaking his head. "No, no- -no need to say anything brother- -it's fine. I've already known for quite some time that Erik wasn't interested." _In me._

Looking skeptical, Wesley said, "Yeah, but don't you… still have feelings for him?"

Charles was shaking his head again. "Nope," he lied, "all in the past." He then forced a smile (because really- -that hurt. No matter how strong Charles was, finding out that the man you want, wants your brother- -_your TWIN brother_- - just plain sucks). "I am after all, here to see you."

Wesley's eyebrow cocked. "Oh yeah?" Now _that_ he could get on board with. In a flash Charles was across the room- -_where was that duck he stepped on earlier?_- -and climbing into bed with his twin brother.

They snuggled close, facing each other, and smiling. "So," Wesley said after a beat, "what brought this on?"

Charles shrugged. "Don't know, courage?" He smiled. "We've both been thinking it for a while now." He tapped his temple. "Telepath, remember? (Wesley's rolled his eyes but smiled. Like he would ever forget he had a telepath for a twin) I just figured it was time that one of us made the first move." He was kind of hoping that Erik would be involved too, but okay, whatever. His loss. He inched closer, lowering his voice. "And I decided to be the one to do so," he said before pressing his lips gently to his brother's. He didn't need Erik- -he had Wesley.

And Wesley kissed him back, passionately and with meaning, rolling Charles on his back and deepening the kiss with every move of his lips, and their lips were being kneaded together, as if they were making bread and Charles' lips were the bread and Wesley's were the hands and Jesus Christ Charles is no good at metaphors- -that was just _awful_.

But it didn't matter because now Wesley was climbing on top him, straddling him, and practically kissing Charles into the bed. And Charles was kissing him back and wrapping his arms around Wesley's neck and-

Waking up- -Charles was waking up- -in his own bed. Alone.

Well, technically he wasn't quite alone- -if you counted his massive hard-on as a company. Which Charles did. He sighed as he reached down and started tugging on his cock.

"Looks like it's just you and me again," he muttered before closing his eyes and letting his hand take him away.

22. The Revenge Kiss.

Charles watch with narrowed eyes as Erik wrapped his arms around Wesley's waist and drew the smaller man into a kiss.

A _kiss_. His own fucking brother. Charles' whole body began to shake as the anger and betrayal filled him. Wesley KNEW how Charles felt about Erik. He knew!

Erik pulled away and pressed his forehead to the shorter man's. They _thought_ they were alone. "I love you," he murmured, but oh no, Charles had heard- -he heard it all.

And just how long has _this_ been going on for? Charles took a quick dip into his brother's mind to find out.

_Four months?_ How had Charles not seen this before? Was he that blind to the fact that his own brother and the man he loved had been sleeping together- -and now apparently are_ in love_- -this whole time?

Charles was…Charles was _c__rushed_. A strangled sound left his throat as he turned to walk away. He couldn't be there anymore. He couldn't keep watching _that_. It just…hurt so much.

Later however, Charles found his brother. Alone.

"When were you going to tell me?"

Wesley turned quickly to face the man who had snuck up on him. _No one sneaks up on him_. He furrowed his brows. "Tell you what?"

This just enraged Charles. His brother knew, he fucking knew. "Don't play coy with me Wesley," Charles snapped at his twin, and then flooded his mind with the image of Erik and him he had to witness just earlier in the hallway.

Stiffening, Wesley said nothing and just looked away- -a hard look on his face.

"You knew," Charles spat at him, coming closer. "You _knew_ how I felt about Erik, and yet you- -you still..." Charles shook his head and looked away. "You're supposed to be my brother."

"I _am_ your brother," Wesley retorted back at him, eyes finding his other half again. "It's not my fault that Erik wanted the 'harder' twin. At least I'm not afraid to point a gun at his head when he asks," he said cruelly and- - Charles wasn't going to lie- -that stung.

"How could you?" He whispered.

Wesley shrugged, unkindly. "I love him."

Now Charles snapped. "You love him huh? You fucking love him?" He sensed Erik coming, looking to the door once before glancing back at his brother. "So I guess MY love for him means nothing to you?"

Shrugging again, Wesley just stated: "All's fair in love and war."

Charles chuckled eerily, and just stared at his twin for a second. "I agree," he said, and then froze Wesley in place as he moved swiftly across the room. _'What the fuck are you doing?'_ Wesley asked him (the only way he could). But before he knew it, the telepath was on him, kissing him and pushing him up against the nearest wall. Wesley tried to move, tried to struggle, tried to shout.

But it was all in vain. Charles had him frozen in place, still kissing him. All the assassin twin could do was mind communicate with his assaulter. _'What the fuck Charles? What are you hoping to accomplish here?'_

_'You'll see.'_ Charles sent back as he deepened the kiss and brought his fingers to his temple.

'_Seriously Charles, you're acting like a fucking lunatic right-'_

"Wesley?"

That- -that was Erik's voice. And it sounded _crushed_. Good, now he knows how it feels.

Wesley was at least able to shoot his eyes over to where the man- -_his man_(his lover)- -stood in the doorway. He then glanced back at Charles, who had just pulled away (but Wesley still couldn't seem to move)._'Nice try Charles, but I'm pretty sure Erik walking in on us kissing will just turn him on more than anything. He'll probably fuck me seven ways from sideways tonight now because of you.'_ He managed a small smirk.

_'Look again,'_ the telepath sent him, and this was about the time that Wesley had noticed Charles still had his fingers to his temple. He shot his eyes back over to Erik, who looked absolutely devastated. "How could you Wesley?" Erik asked him, pain in his voice, and anger in his body language. His clenched his fists tighter at his sides.

Quickly, Wesley looked back over to his brother. _'Charles, what the hell is going-'_ but that was as far as he got, because when he looked back at his twin, he saw what the telepath had been projecting into Erik's mind this whole time.

Alex.

The blond boy winked at Wesley before the spell completely dropped. Charles faded back into himself and Wesley could move again. But when the assassin turned back to the door, Erik was gone.

He whipped back around to his twin. "How could you?" he demanded to know.

But Charles just shrugged. "Now you know how it feels to be betrayed by a family member."

"You will fix this," Wesley snapped at him, jabbing a finger into the other brunet's chest. "You will use your mind tricks and erase what Erik saw. You _will_ fix this Charles!" Panic began to set in in the assassin twin. _He loved Erik- -he can't lose him._

"No," Charles said coldly, shaking his head, "_you_ fix this."

He then turned and walked away.

23. The Goodbye Kiss.

"I can't- -I can't do this anymore."

Confused, Wesley looked at his brother and asked: "Wha…what do you mean Charles?"

Looking back at his twin, Charles sighed- -pained expression on his face. "Wesley," he said, "I- -I…I can't sit by and watch you destroy your life." _'Please understand this isn't what I want.'_

"Destroy my life?" The assassin twin asked. He shook his head. "I don't understand." He looked at his brother. _'What DO you want then?'_

"I love you Wesley," Charles said, shaking his head, "you're my brother. And, I can't stand by and watch you make a mess of your life." He took in a ragged breath. _'I want you to stop this assassin business.'_

There was a long moment in which Wesley just looked at his twin. "You know I can't do that," he eventually said. _'This is my life- -you know this.'_

Charles glanced down. "Then…then I suppose this is goodbye."

Looking at his twin with even more confusion than before, Wesley asked: "What does that mean? What do you mean: this is goodbye?" And Charles swallowed, looking back up. "I love you too much Wesley," he whispered. "I can't sit by and watch you kill yourself." _'It would destroy me.'_

"I don't understand what you want from me Charles." '_Kill myself? How am I killing myself?'_

"I'm so sorry Wesley."

"Charles, what the fuck are you talking about?" Wesley asked as his brother took a step closer. _'Charles, seriously…you're scaring me.'_

"This is for the best Wesley, for the both of us," the telepath twin said as he grabbed his brother by the arm and brought him into a kiss, pressing his mouth to Wesley's. And for a second- -just a split second- -Wesley lost track of where he was and closed his eyes as he melded his lips against Charles'.

_'Charles, finally...'_

But Charles just brought his fingers to his temple and made it all go away- -as if it never were.

_'Goodbye Wesley.'_

24. The Cheating Kiss.

"Stop it Wesley." Charles said as he pushed his brother away. "You know how I feel about Erik."

"Funny how you don't say you _love_ him," the other Xavier twin said as he pushed his brother up against the dining room wall. "But I know you love me Charles," he rasped against his twin's ear. "Tell me you don't want this."

Charles shuddered. His eyes closed. "Wesley," he breathed. "I'm with Erik now."

"Fuck Erik," Wesley replied. He ran his hand down Charles' left side, until it met hip. He squeezed. "I know you want this as bad as I want this." His breath was hot against Charles' ear. "I love you brother."

"And I love Erik." Charles' breath was just a ghost against his twin's skin.

Wesley growled. "I said fuck _Erik_." He nuzzled his other half's neck. "Erik is neither here nor there right now," he said as he brushed his temple past Charles' cheek, "it's just you and me." He placed both hands on either side of his twin's head, trapping him in as he brought his face up to meet eyes.

"Tell me Charles," Wesley said with a whisper. "Where is your precious Erik now?"

Eyes darting off to the right in thought, Charles blinked. "I don't know," he said softly.

"Exactly," Wesley said, and then surged forward for a kiss. But Charles turned his face to the side, thus making his twin's lips come in contact with his cheek instead of his lips. So Wesley nipped at it with a low growl deep in his throat before he pulled away (Charles still trapped in by his twin's hands). "Come on Charles," he purred. "I know you want this."

"You're not being fair Wesley," Charles breathed, his eyes fluttering shut as he kept his face turned away. "I love Erik."

"I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck," the other twin said, punctuating each word with a press of the lips to Charles' skin- -his breath hot on his brother's face. He pulled back, and looked at his brother. "Come on Charles, it's been ages since we thought about this." _'Let's finally do this.'_

Opening his eyes again, Charles turned his face to meet his twin. "Then why did you choose the same week that Erik and I got together to bring this back up?" He took in a ragged breath. "Because you're right- -it _has_ been ages since I thought about this," he said hotly as he pushed past Wesley. _'You had your chance.'_ But Wesley grabbed Charles by the wrist and swung him back against the wall before pressing forward and capturing his brother's lips in a full kiss.

A damn it all if Charles didn't kissed back- -he closed his eyes and hummed softly as his brother's mouth took him away- -just like he wanted to do all those years ago when they both discovered they had feelings for each other, but never acted on it out of shame.

_Shame_.

"No," Charles gasped as he pulled away. His eyes closed again as he looked away from the other man. "No Wesley. That was years ago that we talked about this." He took in another breath and forced his eyes back to his twin. "I'm with Erik now," he said again. Strongly. "And I love him."

"I'll fucking kill him," Wesley spat. "Then what?"

Charles sighed. "Then I'm so sorry to have to do this Wesley, but I'll have to take this one from you too." He started to bring his fingers to his temple.

"What the fuck does that mea-" was as far as Wesley got before he found himself blinking. He shook his head and looked at Charles, confused. "Why are we in the dining room?"

Smiling (on the outside), Charles just shook his own head and placed his arm around Wesley's shoulders. "I don't know dear brother," he said as he led them out of the room, "but I do know that you were going to go outside and show Erik your shooting skills."

"Erik?" Wesley said in thought. "Oh yeah- -that's the guy your dating, right?" He looked over at his brother with a smile. "I think I like him."

"Yes," Charles said as they made their way to the front door, "I think you like him too." _I'm so sorry Wesley._

25. The Secret Kiss.

"Charles?" Sixteen year old Wesley Xavier found his twin brother hiding under the overly large dining room table in their parent's mansion. Yes, their _parent's_ mansion- -because they made it quite clear that when they both turned eighteen they were to find someplace else to live. Wesley believed that Kurt, their stepfather, had a lot (if not all) to do with that decision. And also the reason why their once loving mother turned into a raging alcoholic who suddenly didn't care for the sight of her own children anymore.

"What are you doing Charles?" He asked as he peeked under the table. "You haven't hid under the table since you were ten." He looked sadly at the other boy. "What's wrong?"

Not meeting eyes with his brother, Charles just huffed with a shrug. "Kurt's thinking again too loudly." He looked down at the hideous hunter green rug and all its red floral patterns. "I think he knows I'm… that I'm into…that I'm a-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Wesley said to him, moving a chair out of the way and joining his brother under the table. _'You're not a fag,'_ he sent Charles as he took the telepath's hands in his own and pressed their foreheads together. "There's nothing wrong with you," he murmured with a smile.

Charles swallowed. _'It's what Kurt called me in his head. When he looked at me.'_ He squeezed Wesley's hands. "It's only a matter of time before he tells mother, and then she'll disown me for sure."

"Fuck mother- -fuck em' both," Wesley said as he pulled back a little, still holding Charles' hands. "We don't need them." He smiled. _'We have each other.'_

Charles was quiet for a moment, looking back at the floor before finding his brother's eyes again. "They can never find out," he whispered._ 'Who knows what Kurt will do to me.'_

_'I would kill Kurt before he did anything to you.'_ He squeezed Charles' hands. "This is our secret, okay?" he whispered back. Charles nodded. "Are you sure?" he asked his gun-loving brother.

"Of course I'm sure," Wesley replied, smile still on his face. "Come here Charles," he breathed out as he tilted his head to the side, bringing his lips closer to his twin's. Charles sucked in a breath before sliding his eyes closed and met Wesley half way. '_Wesley,' _he whispered into his brother's mind, flooding it with all the want and desire he'd built up in his heart over the past couple of months or so. And Wesley smiled into the kiss, bringing his hand up to cup Charles' cheek as he moved his lips softly against the other boy's.

When he went to pull away Wesley's bottom lip was a bit dry so it stuck to Charles' and pulled it out a little as he tugged back. Charles wet his bottom lip with his tongue, his cheeks flushed, and looked down.

"I was hoping you'd do that for a while now," the telepath twin admitted.

Wesley smiled. He brought Charles' face back up to his. "I know," he said softly. "But remember- -this is our secret- -if anyone were to find out about us…" he shook his head. "They…they just wouldn't understand Charles." _'__They wouldn't understand our love for each other- -the connection between us.'_

Charles nodded again before moving his face closer and recapturing his brother's lips.

_'I know.'_

Pulling away once more (after a moment), Wesley smiled as he brushed some of Charles' hair off his forehead- -the boy really needed a haircut, but Wesley thought his longer hair looked cute on him. "You still want to go to Oxford and become a teacher?" he asked quietly.

Charles shot his brother a look. "Professor," he corrected him (Wesley rolled his eyes with a smirk). "And yes, I do want to do that still." Like that had changed since he was nine. "Do _you_ still want to join the military so you can shoot at people?" Charles asked Wesley dryly. The other twin just looked at him for a moment.

"I don't know now," he finally replied. "I think I want to stay close to you." And how sweet was that? That earned the older twin a shy smile from Charles. "Really?" he asked his brother. Wesley nodded. "Sure, why not?" he shrugged. "I don't have to join the military to shoot people. I could become an assassin or something."

Now Charles frowned, because really, only Wesley. "Wesley…" he said in his best disapproving tone, and yes, Charles had more than one disapproving tone.

"I'm joking," the other boy said with a grin. He totally wasn't joking. "Maybe I can become a police officer or something." And by 'something', it would more than likely be a security guard- -the Academy would never accept Wesley with his 'shoot first, then ask questions later' attitude. Thanks.

Also, Charles was pretty sure his brother smoked weed recreationally. He knew that Sean kid was a bad influence.

"So you'll come with me?" Charles asked, taking his brother's hands again. He loved the feel of them touching- -no matter what body parts were involved. Wesley cocked an eyebrow. "Charles," he murmured, "I had no idea." He waggled his eyebrows as a sultry smirk appeared over his face. "You want to move onto second base already?"

Embarrassed- -of course Wesley would've picked up on that thought, they were touching after all- - Charles flushed as he looked away. "Shut up Wesley- -that's not what I meant. I-"

"I was joking," Wesley cut in with a smile. He brought Charles' face back to his. "And to answer your question- -yes- -I want to come with you. I want to go wherever you go. Even if it is to Oxford so I can watch you slowly turn into a stuffy old professor who wears cardigans all the time and drinks _t__ea_." He held up his pinky.

Charles frowned. "What's wrong with cardigans?" he asked, because really? (He'll let the tea comment slide for now.) And _no_ he didn't already have plans to buy some in the not too distant future. What? They looked comfortable. He heard that England can get quite chilly this time of year.

Not that he was leaving for there anytime soon, but whatever. He wanted to be prepared. (Read: he secretly liked cardigans.)

Wesley snorted. "Fine, you can wear your precious cardigans," he told his other half, "just promise not to get into a 'sweater vest' phase." He shudder at the very thought. He thought Charles looked just fine in the jeans and graphic tee outfit his was donning at the moment. But Charles was sixteen; he knew this look wouldn't last forever.

"Deal," Charles replied. "As long as you promise not to go through a 'leather coat' phase, where that's all you wear for a year." Yeah, Charles could totally see his brother doing that. Possibly even leather pants too….not that Charles would mind _that_ all that much. Actually. Now that he thought about it…

Wesley chuckled. "I promise." He then ducked his head before giving Charles another scandalous look. "Leather pants huh?" He was trying very hard not to all out laugh out loud at his brother's cuteness. He was failing, if his shoulders rocking up and down and the smirk on his face were anything to go by.

God. Damnit. Charles dropped Wesley's hands and blushed terribly. "I hate you," he muttered. Of course he didn't mean this though.

"Well that may be, but you _looove_ the thought of me in leather pants," Wesley teased. Charles swatted at him but the other twin grabbed his hand and drew him closer. "And I think it's cute," he breathed against Charles' lips before sealing their mouths back together.

And Charles gave in; he smiled against his brother's lips.

Okay, he DID love the thought of Wesley in leather pants. So sue him.

TBC

**A/N: Okay, so originally, this went from 20, to 25, to 30, to fuck it- -I'll just make it 50. But in doing so I decided to split it into 2 chapters; 25 on each, just because, I can, and, holy fuck, this was longer than I expected. What have I got myself into?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Numbers 34, 35, 36, & 37 are all dedicated to xXNeonCiaraRulesxX. Thanks girl!**

**Also, I know I said this was going to be 50 first kisses, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to just leave it off at 41. Truth be told, I lost my muse for this story a while ago and I know if I don't just cap it off now, then I'll never finish it. And I promised myself when I first started writing fanfiction that I would never abandon a story, even if I have to just slap on a quick ending, which; guilty- -I'm doing here. *Sheepish face* Sorry if I disappoint anyone, like I said, I just lost my muse for this, and not to mention the fact that my laptop has a virus and shuts down randomly (at least five times an hour), so yeah, don't even get me started on how many times I've had to re-write some of these. *Pulls hair out in frustration. **

**Also, as it goes without saying, if twincest isn't your thing, I'd suggest exiting stage right.**

******So, without further ado, here's the rest…**

26. The 'Attempted' Flirty Kiss.

That is _it_. Charles had had enough of this song and dance that his twin brother and him had been doing for the past seven months or so. He was 28 fucking years old and goddamn it he was attracted to his brother.

Does that make him vain?

Sod it, Charles didn't care. Just because they were twins did NOT mean they looked (or acted, dear lord they did not act) _exactly_ alike. Sure, they both had the same suck-your-soul-right-out-of-your-body blue eyes- -goddamn those things were mesmerizing- -and the same shaggy, dark chestnut hair, although Charles' was just a touch longer, where as Wesley's was just a touch messier.

They also shared one trait that seemed to capture the eyes of almost everyone around them, well- -all the perverts at least- -and that was their lips. Their plump, red and juicy, oh-so-kissable lips. Lips that would look so good wrapped around a cock and glistering wet with saliva and precome-

See? Perverts.

Charles (also a pervert) often wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips- -kiss lips that were exactly like his. He tried once, to kiss his own lips. And all it got him was him standing in front of the mirror, smacking his own lips together (much like a woman does after she puts on her lipstick) and him thinking: Hm, this is no good.

So, not but a few months after the 'mirror incident', that Charles shall take to his grave, Charles started to notice his brother- -his twin brother (who is incredibly sexy by the way, if you didn't get the memo)- -was acting a tad bit…different, around him as of lately.

And by different, this of course meant flirty.

And Wesley Xavier/Gibson (yeah, he decided to take both parent's names after the divorce, he's greedy like that) does NOT flirt. Ever.

That's more of Charles' department, thanks. And he's quite good at it too. (At least Charles thinks he good at it, Wesley thinks his pick-up lines are just _awful_. Not that Wesley's are any better: _"Hey baby, I'm packing heat- -and I aint talking about my gun."_ Right, because that's a winning one right there).

Anyways. So, after seven or so months of Wesley—_coming up behind Charles while he's in the kitchen making his tea and peeking over his shoulder (touching his chest to Charles' back), asking "what are you doing?" softly against his ear as his hand travels down Charles' side to rest on his hip, or Wesley stopping Charles in the hallway and 'fixing' his hair for him (and, Charles was pretty sure it looked just fine the way it was and his brother just wanted an excuse to touch him) and then humming softly when he was done 'fixing' said hair, saying something like "there we go, now it's perfect," before smiling softly and letting his hand trail down Charles' cheek, or Wesley sitting down next to Charles while he's on the couch reading a book and placing his head on Charles' shoulder and murmuring "read to me," as his eyes slid closed, or, the best yet, Wesley sneaking into Charles' room at two in the morning, slipping under the covers and saying "I can't sleep, can I stay in here with you?" as he snuggled up to his brother, wrapping and arm around Charles' waist and burying his face into his back, breathing Charles in_—Charles had had enough.

If all that wasn't flirting, then Charles didn't know what was. (But of course, this is coming from a guy who basically calls girls and guys 'mutants' while he's making his attempts at flirtation, so, yeah…)

Charles decided it was time to reciprocate. He walked in Wesley's room, ready to make his move-

And then noticed his brother was cleaning his guns. All twelve of them.

He decided to come back later.

Later…

Charles sauntered up behind Wesley, placing his hand on his brother's hip and murmuring against his ear:

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the grooviest HCL1 gene? Your hair that is- -its chestnut brown- -and it is _beautiful_."

Turning to face his brother, Wesley blinked. "…Have you been drinking?" Or worse, did Charles get into those brownies that Sean and Alex baked earlier? Wesley knew he should've hid them.

Charles furrowed his brows. "Wh-what?" He shook his head. "Drinking? Why would you think I've been drinking?"

Wesley cocked his eyebrow. "Because, you only use your terrible genetic pick-up lines when you've been drinking." A pause. "Also, you're flirting with me." Another pause. "Why are you flirting with me?"

Now Charles was very confused. He frowned. Did he… did he get it wrong all these past months? Was all that 'flirting' just Wesley showing him brotherly love? This didn't…this didn't make any bloody since!

Embarrassed, oh god was he embarrassed, Charles (who was probably blushing), just stammered out some sort of excuse like "yep, I've been drinking- -time to go lay down," as he made his getaway.

There was no dignity in it either. His getaway that was.

Even later, after Charles really _had_ been drinking- -because: _fuck all_- -his brother found him in the study. But the only thing Charles was studying was his bottle of bourbon, thanks.

"Hey Charles," the slightly taller twin (- -_"Wearing boots all the time doesn't actually make you the 'taller' twin Wesley_."- -) said as he made his way in. He hopped up on Charles' desk (Charles at his chair) clasped his hands together as he swung his legs and looked down at his brother.

"So," he said after a moment, looking down at Charles, "has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful blue eyes?" He reached down and tipped the man's head up by the chin, softly rubbing the pad of his thumb across Charles' skin. "It's a mutation- -blue eyes that is. Did you know that originally all people had brown eyes? But a genetic mutation affecting the OCA2 gene in our chromosomes resulted in the creation of a 'switch', which literally 'turned off' our ability to produce brown eyes. (- -Charles blinked. "Have you been on the internet?"- -) The 'switch', which is located in the gene adjacent to OCA2 does not, however, turn off the gene entirely, but rather limits its actions to reducing the production of melanin in the iris—effectively 'diluting' brown eyes to blue."

Charles just _stared_ at his brother (he must've made cue cards and studied them for hours), mouth probably slightly open too and looking like a dope.

"And I must say Charles," Wesley went on because- -oh no, he wasn't done yet- -he had more, "your eyes are the loveliest example of the mutation I've seen yet." He leaned down closer to his brother. "They just take my breath away," he whispered before sealing his lips to Charles' for a tender kiss.

Charles…_blinked_, once, and then his eyes remained comically wide open as Wesley meshed their lips _together._

What.

The fuck.

_Just happened?_

Since when was his brother better at genetic pick-up lines than him? What the actual _fuck_?

Oh wait, Wesley was finally kissing him; maybe he should just shut up and enjoy it.

Charles closed his eyes and brought his hand up to cup around the backside of Wesley's head, drawing him closer as they kissed. Wesley hummed against the other man's lips and then slipped his tongue in, tasting Charles for all he was worth. _Mm, bourbon._

_Okay,_ Charles thought as Wesley slid down and straddled his lap, still tonguing his mouth, _h__e can be better at the genetic pick-up lines than me, I don't think I need them anymore._

27. The Unrealistic Kiss.

"Look at me Charles," Wesley said as he brought his brother's face back to his. "Look at me!"

Slowly, Charles brought his tear filled eyes back to his twin's. "Wesley." He shook his head. "You know this isn't right."

"Fuck what's right," Wesley just replied with a snap. He cupped Charles' face with both hands now. "I don't care what's wrong or what's right- -all I know is that we've been dancing around this for long enough. I'm tired of it." He looked back and forth between Charles' eyes. "I know how I feel about you, and I'm pretty sure you feel the same too." (- -Charles gasped: "You know I feel the same."- -) "I want to do this Charles." He started to lean in, eyes sliding closed.

But Charles turned away. "Wesley," he said again, his own eyes closing for a moment. "I- -I can't." He brought his face back to his brother's, shaking it. (Wesley frowned, his heart broke in two). "This is.." Charles shook his head again. "This is unrealistic. We can't- -we can't do this." He swallowed thickly. "No one would understand," he whispered.

But Wesley didn't care, he just didn't fucking care. The hell with what anyone thought- -_would think_- -he just didn't care. Tipping his brother's face up, the older twin just said: "I. Don't. Care. What anyone would think. I don't care if they wouldn't understand." He looked at Charles for moment. And then:

"Is this about Erik?"

Charles groaned out a frustrated sigh, turning away from his brother. "Oh my god, how many times do we have to go over this? There is _nothing_ going on between Erik and I!"

Okay, clearly this had nothing to do with Erik. Wesley moved closer to where his brother had gone and placed his hand on the man's shoulder, stopping him from leaving. "Okay, okay- -I'm sorry." He turned Charles back to face him. "I just had to be sure." He gave a small smile.

Charles…Charles was not amused. He brushed Wesley's hand off him and took another step away. "See? This- -_this_ is why there could never be anything between us," he told his brother as he shot him a knowing look. "You are completely and utterly insane over Erik." Wesley cocked an eyebrow. "I thought it was because this was 'unrealistic'?"

"Well yes, that too," Charles commented. He sighed. "I just don't know about all this Wesley." He shook his head, still trying to sort all this out. But the other man was already back closer to Charles, bringing him near with a hand to his upper arm. "Well here then," he said quietly, "let me help you with that." He then brought Charles into the kiss he was trying for earlier, slitting their mouths together effortlessly.

And Charles…Charles _gasped_, or at least he started to gasp, it shortly after turned into a soft moan as he surrendered his lips over to his twin, melding them together gently as both men wrapped their arms around each other. And there was a brief struggle in which either twin tried to get their arms around the other's neck, when Wesley just decided "fuck it" and let Charles take charge of the kiss. He snaked his arms down around the professor's waist and continued on with the kiss, loving every second of their unrealistic and seemingly wrong moment.

_If this is wrong baby, then I don't want to be right_, Wesley thought as he kissed the man hotly. Charles pulled back with a look.

"Did you really just think that?" He said to his brother, unbelieving look on his face.

"Just…don't ruin this for me Charles," Wesley said quickly and then brought his twin back into another kiss, moaning softly against the other man's lips as they once again proceeded to be _bad to the bone_.

Charles pulled away again with a laugh. "Okay," he snorted, "you really have to stop." Wesley rolled his eyes with a huff and _once more_ pulled his brother back into a kiss.

After a long minute of passionate kissing and flushed cheeks, the two men broke apart, gasping and panting and looking at one another as they caught their breaths again. "Charles," the assassin twin breathed, running his hand down the other's face. _'That was everything I always wanted it to be,'_ he sent the telepath and Charles just smiled, rubbing his cheek into the touch. '_Good, I was hoping you'd feel that way.'_

They kissed once more, just a quick peck of the lips and Wesley smiled at his twin. "I just need to hear you say one more thing Charles," he told the younger man. (Charles' heart started racing.) "Just tell me that you're 100% positive, that you don't have feelings, for that metalbending psycho." He smiled.

Charles' frowned- -fuck: his whole bloody face fell. He pulled away from his brother and turned. "See?" he hollered out as he stormed to the door. "Completely and utterly _unrealistic_ to think anything could work out between us!" He slammed the door shut behind him and Wesley just snickered before sending his brother:

_'So I take it that's a no then?'_

28. The Kiss That Was Heard Around the World (Well, at Least the Mansion).

"What," Erik said as he looked up from the copper lock pick he was crafting (Wesley thought it was funny to install plastic locks around the entire mansion), "the fuck was that sound?" It sounded as if a desk or something was just dragged across the floor. Raven cocked her head to the side in thought. "Charles' study is right above us," she said to Erik. "Should we go check it out?"

"No way man," Sean said from his spot on the couch, "last time I went into that man's study unannounced I got a gun to the face."

Hank's eyes widened. "Charles pulled a gun on you?" he nearly squeaked out.

Sean shook his head. "Na man- -Wesley did." He made a face. "Which was even worse."

Poor Sean almost crapped his pants that bright and sunny day.

Containing the urge to roll his eyes, Erik just stated: "Well I think _one_ of us should go check on it- -it sounded like a small bomb went off up there." He looked around the room at all the children.

"Why don't _you_ go then?" Alex asked. "You're the one who can deflect a bullet should one come careening your way." Or 'curved' his way.

"Fuck, is _everyone_ scared of Wesley around here?" The metalbender asked, this time not even trying to hide the roll of his eyes. Raven stood up. "I'm not," she said. "I'll go with you."

"Don't forget," Sean hollered out to the two departing people, "knock first!"

Erik and Raven had just made it to the upstairs hallway by the time they heard the noise again. Only this time there was a loud crash, followed by what sounded like books or something heavy hitting the floor. There was a muffled "Wesley!" that could also be heard and both Erik and Raven exchanged looks of concern before Erik lifted his leg and busted the door down. _Take that plastic locks._

He was all ready to fly into the room, break Wesley's neck if necessary, and rescue Charles from whatever fate the assassin twin had planned for him, when the sight before him stopped him dead in his tracks.

_Oh god_.

Wesley and Charles were both up on the desk (and it seemed to be about three feet from its original spot- -_ah_- -that explained _that_ noise from earlier) and kissing each other frantically- -books and papers and pretty much the entire contents of Charles' desk on the floor.

Also, a potted plant was tipped over.

Erik _blinked_.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick," Raven said from beside the frozen man. Why? Why did she agree to come with him?

Finally, Charles looked over from underneath his brother, spotting the two people by the door. "Well what?" he snapped at the gawkers. "So I'm attracted to my twin brother. Either get on board with it or get the fuck out," he told them and even Wesley was taken aback by his brother's outburst. He smiled wildly at the man below him. "Oh Charles, that was so hot." He brought his brother into another sloppy kiss.

Deciding that 'get the fuck out', was the best option here, Raven clasped her hand over her mouth as she turned and made her hasty retreat. "Therapy! I'll need therapy!" she cried out as she ran down the hallway to the nearest toilet.

Erik…well, Erik, he just stood there in the doorway, watching, until he raised his hand and said:

"I…I'd like to get on board with that."

29. The Accident Kiss. (And more.)

"Yo Lehnsherr, you seen my brother around lately?" Wesley asked as he passed the metalbender in the hallway. Erik pointed behind himself. "Check the lab. Hank and he are working on some sort of serum or something or other. I don't know." A pause. "Hank yelled at me the second I stepped foot in there." Another pause. "Apparently I'm a liability."

Wesley chuckled. "Hank gets nervous with you around all his beakers and test tubes, huh?" Erik gave a shrug. "I don't know what he's so worried about; I control metal, not glass. I keep trying to tell him that. He still always yells at me to get out."

Giving the taller man a scandalous look, Wesley just replied: "Perhaps it's more about you 'distracting' Charles then anything." He cocked an eyebrow, smile on his face. He knew. He knew the two men flirted shamelessly when around each other.

Then again, Charles flirts with everyone- -it was just his nature. Hell, Charles even flirts with Wesley from time to time.

But Erik the most.

Giving the assassin twin another shrug, Erik just made a guilty face as he told the man: "I can't help it." And Wesley laughed again as he walked past the older man. "I know Lehnsherr- -Charles is just so irresistible," he said as his hand landed on the man's stomach. He patted it once and then trailed his hand across the metalbender's shirt before pulling it away and retreating down the hallway in search of Charles.

Erik cocked his head back with a smirk and watched as the brunet walked away, eyes landing on the man's perfectly sculpted behind. And, if he wasn't so infatuated with the man's brother, he just may have made a pass at him instead.

But Erik loves Charles- -and Erik and Charles were meant to be- -so… _shut up_.

Making his way closer to _the lab of doom_, as Erik had once referred to it (and, don't even get Wesley started on Erik- -that man was gorgeous. Had his brother not been head over heels for him, Wesley would've put a move on the man himself), Wesley turned the knob and strolled in. Like he owned the place.

"Christ Lehnsherr," Hank snapped, not looking up, "I already told you the lab is off limits to you. What don't you understand abo-" he finally looked up, noting Wesley at the door, not Erik, "-Oh, it's just you." He went back to looking in his microscope. "You're looking for Charles, aren't you?" The blue man asked. His head then snapped back up. "Wait, you're not armed, are you?" he asked, just to be sure. No firearms were allowed near his lab equipment damnit. That time that Alex had came down there to fool arou…well, it wasn't important what him and Hank were doing: all that mattered was that it had ended up with Alex shooting off a laser beam and destroying an entire table of Hank's equipment and seven months worth of work.

…it may have been worth it though, in the long run.

Wesley placed both hands up, turning in a circle to show that he was unarmed. "I'm clean man," he told the scientist. He then cocked a smile. "The only thing I'm packing is a huge-"

"Wesley," came Charles' chipper and happy voice. He smiled as he came into view of his other half, beaker in hand. "And what brings you to the lab today?" He handed the glass container to Hank, and then turned to face his twin.

"Hopefully not the same reasons why Erik tries to hang around," Hank grumbled to himself as he poured the liquid from the beaker into a test tube. Yeah, that's right- -he _knew_.

Ignoring Hank, Charles just smiled brightly at his brother, crossing his arms over his chest. Wesley picked up a stirring rod, looking at it before he shrugged. "I'm bored," he announced, turning the piece of laboratory equipment in his hand over (Hank gritted his teeth- -nothing peeved him more than when people came down to the lab because they were 'bored'. This is a workplace damnit, not a playground. Nothing was worse than that one time that Sean, who was more than likely high, wandered down here and used…well, it didn't matter what he did: all that mattered was that Hank had a huge mess to cleanup in the morning. He still can't get the smell of reefer out of his bunsen burner- -what the _hell_ was Sean trying to accomplish there anyway?).

"I thought we were going to go down to the bunker and shoot at shit." Wesley said as his eyes found Charles. And the other twin just made a face. "I do believe you have me confused with someone else," he said with a half laugh, half snort. "When have I ever told you that we could go to the bunker and, now I quote: shoot at shit?" Charles cocked an eyebrow to complete the statement.

But of course, Wesley just shrugged. "Maybe it was Alex then," he mumbled to himself, and Hank's ears perked up. He turned to face the man, teeth bared, but Charles stepped in his line of view and plucked the stirring rod from his twin's fingers. "Perhaps it was," he said, placing the rod down. He turned and looked back at Wesley. "So what can I do for you dear brother?" he asked as he placed his hand on his twin's shoulder.

Again, Wesley shrugged. "I don't know- -I'm bored." And Hank had had enough- -he got up and left the room- -telling Charles that he'd be back later to finish what they were working on. Perhaps he'll go find Sean; he wouldn't mind getting blitzed out of his mind right about now. Then he'll go find Alex and-

"You're bored," Charles said with a laugh. "Well what do you want me to do about that?" He gave the man a look. Wesley just stuck his bottom lip out. "I don't know," he replied, and then looked over to the abandon spot where Hank had been. "What are you guys working on? Maybe I can help."

Panic, fear, terror- -all these words could be used to describe what Charles had felt when his brother had said that. He started to shake his head fervently. "No, oh no- -Hank would kill me- -he would kill _you, _if he found out that I let you near our experiment. This is strictly 'hands off'." And to prove this, Charles took a step closer to the beaker that was left on the lab table.

Smiling, and now very curious, Wesley made a move to follow his brother. "You can at least tell me what you're working on, can't you?" He asked as he peeked around the other man's shoulder, hands landing on Charles' hips and pushing him slightly more against the table.

"Careful!" Charles chided as he bumped into the flimsy table, causing it to wobble. But it was too late; the contents of the beaker spilled out and got onto Charles' hand. "Damn it," the telepath grit out as he pulled his hand back, wiping it on his shirt. (Too bad that wouldn't help; it had already soaked into his skin.)

"What is that?" Wesley asked, and then just like a goddamn toddler, he too reached over and stuck his finger in the spilt liquid to examine it.

"Wesley no!" Charles tried. But it was too late. The man had already soaked his finger in the pink liquid. He brought it to his face and looked at it. "What is this Charles?" He looked at his brother. "And why does it tingle?"

Sighing, Charles ran his hand down his face before he spoke. "That Wesley, is a specimen sample taken from a mutant Erik and I encountered upon our last recruitment mission. She refused to come with us, but did provide us with a sample of her mutation so that we could study it."

Wesley blinked. (Why did he feel so hot suddenly?) "And her mutation being...?"

"She secretes a liquid that encourages the reproductive hormone in mammals to kick into action." A pause. "Like, instantly."

Letting it all soak in, Wesley (who was now breathing heavy) looked at his brother before saying: "So…you and I are going to-"

"Become quite horny, yes," Charles finished. He cleared his throat, and then tugged at his collar- -_fuck:_ it was becoming quite warm in there.

"Oh," Wesley said as he looked down. He bit the side of his bottom lip into his mouth. "I see."

"Yep," Charles replied, him too looking down for a moment.

They both looked up at each other after a second; cheeks flushed red and chests starting to heave.

"I'm so sorry," Charles said and then flung himself across the room, pinning his brother against the wall and smashing their lips together in a blazing kiss, rutting against him as he did.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Wesley rasped out between Charles attacking his lips and rubbing his growing erection against the assassin's thigh, "I need this," he moaned and then slammed his mouth back to his twin's.

"Good," Charles said as he mouthed down Wesley's jaw and neck, "because I'm going to do such dirty things to you."

Later…

Charles whipped the bedcovers back, gasping in a breath of air as him and his brother reemerged from underneath.

"Well, that was…" Charles struggled to catch his breath. "That was…"

"A mistake?" Wesley supplied, breathing hard too and looking up at his twin.

"Yep," Charles confirmed, rolling off his brother and looking over at him. He took in a couple of heaving breaths. "We can never tell anyone about this." His eyebrows rose. "Understood?"

Smirking, Wesley just replied: "Not even Erik?"

Charles thought about this for a moment, a 'hey, why not?' look appearing over his face before saying:

"Yeah, we can tell Erik."

30. The Instigated Kiss.

Okay, so Charles should've totally seen this coming, or maybe he did but he didn't say anything about it.

Either way, all he knew was that Erik was kissing on his neck while the man was palming Wesley through his pants, making his twin groan lowly in the process.

And fuck was it hot.

"God you two are just too sexy for words," Erik groaned out as he moved his face over to Wesley next, mouthing at the man's jawline, and Wesley tipped his head up as Erik trailed his lips down the assassin's neck.

Really, Charles should've seen this coming; especially when Erik brought out the bottle of Jack- -and we're not talking about the regular sized bottle- -we're talking about the biggest fucking one you can buy, Christ.

And that was split between the three men.

So Charles wasn't really all that surprised when they ended up in Erik's bed. Half naked. With Erik telling the twins that he was going to 'fuck the living daylights' out of them. At the same time.

Is that even possible?

Whatever, it didn't matter. He _wanted_ Erik to fuck the life out of him. He's wanted it for a couple months now. So what if it entailed his twin brother being involved- Charles wasn't a selfish man.

He was however drunk. Drunk as fuck in fact.

He sat back and watched as his brother climbed on top the taller man and started rotating his hips- -grinding his asscheeks down against Erik's still trapped cock.

"Come on, let's free this," the assassin said as he reached down and started to unzip the man's pants. And Erik just moaned. Charles shifted closer in the bed, coming up by the two horny men and helped his brother pull Erik's cock free. Both twins hummed their approval at Erik's package before Charles leaned down and took a taste- -swiping his tongue over the tip of Erik's rock-hard cock.

And again, Erik moaned. He placed his hand on the back of the brunet's head and held him there a moment longer- -forcing another pass of Charles' tongue against the head of his cock. And _fuck_ it felt good. After a moment, Charles came back up, right beside his brother's face- -they were both breathing heavy, flushed, and looking hotly at the man before them. And Erik couldn't help it, he bought both hands up and placed one of either side of the men's cheeks and said:

"Kiss."

Charles and Wesley both looked at each other, and then back to Erik. "We're brothers," Charles stated simply, giving the man an odd look.

But this didn't seem to deter Erik, he pressed their faces closer together and said: "I know- -and that's what makes it so fucking hot." He'd never been so horny in his life, fuck. _Twin Xavier's will do that._

Cocking an eyebrow, Charles was pretty sure he had something to say to that, but Wesley had surged forward and attached his lips to his brother's neck, sucking slightly before pulling away and saying: "It's fine Charles, let's do it. I'm game," and Erik moaned.

And really, the reaction from Erik was all that Charles cared about anyways, so he decided "fuck it" and turned his face to the man next to him. "Fine," he told his brother, "but only this one time."

"Fine by me," Wesley replied with a smirk and then leaned forward, pressing his lips to Charles'.

This time, instead of moaning: Erik nearly shot off his load right then and there. _Fuck it was hot_!

Both twins moaned and caressed each other's faces as they moved their lips against one another, kissing hotly and with meaning, each moment becoming more and more intense as the kiss went on.

"Jesus Christ," Erik groaned out, surging up and joining in on this smoldering hot (and probably _wrong_) kiss. Now all three men were kissing- -lips upon lips upon lips as this seemingly X-rated night continued.

And Erik got to fuck his two Xavier twins- -one right after the other.

It was, as Erik had once said: "Perfection."

31. The Birthday Kiss.

"Hey," a sixteen year old (as of 11:54am today) Wesley Xavier said to his brother. Charles looked up from his _Magneto_ comic book (and if he just so happens to have a crush on the fictitious character just, _shut up_) and smiled. "Hey," he returned.

"Happy birthday," Wesley said as he sat down next to his brother on the bed. "You too," Charles replied. He scooted over more and made room for the other boy. "You were there too," he added. Wesley just shrugged. "Yeah, and I was first out, as I recall," he said with a smirk.

"Never gonna let me live that down, are you?" The _younger_ twin said with an eyeroll. And Wesley makes it seem as if Charles was just hanging out in the womb, smoking a cigarette or some shit like that, Christ. Wesley just smiled and messed up his brother's already messy hair. "Nope," he said. "Sure not, _baby brother_." Charles resisted the urge to roll his eyes again and sat up, leaning against the other boy.

Wesley looked down at the comic book and smirked. "You know, he's not really 'real'," he teased.

"Shut up," Charles said with a swat to his twin's arm. "I know he's not real." He sighed. "But sometimes I wish he were." A pause. "And that he'd come take us away from this place," he muttered. Wesley looked off across the room. "Mom didn't say anything to you today either (he looked back), did she?"

Charles shook his head. "I even went out of my way to go find her too." A pause. "She was in the wine cellar." Another pause. "Again."

"Fuck her," Wesley growled. "Fuck em' both actually- -especially Kurt." He looked back over to his brother. "We don't need them." Charles sighed. "I know Wesley; it's just that…" he traced his finger around the "M" on Magneto. "It's been sixteen years." He looked up at Wesley. "I was hoping that she'd get _one_ birthday right." Wesley sighed. "I know. But, to be fair, she did get the first five." He then lowered his eyes. "Until dad died that is, and then there was no one to-"

"Remind her." Charles supplied.

"Yeah."

Both twins sat in silence again, looking anywhere but each other, until Wesley's eyes spotted the comic that Charles was touching softly with his finger again. He smiled. "I'll bet Magneto would've made a kickass dad," he commented. And Charles rolled his eyes. "Please," he said, "Erik's too busy to be a dad- -he has enough responsibilities as is. I highly doubt he'd want to deal with a bunch of sixteen year olds."

Wesley cocked an eyebrow. "Erik?"

"It's his real name- -Jesus Wesley- -did you even _read_ the comics?"

"No."

Charles sighed. "Of course not," he mumbled. "You were always more into that terrible "Wanted" series, weren't you?" He leveled a look at the older twin. "You know, an assassin's not a _real_ job, you can't really do that if that's what you were thinking."

"I wasn't!" Wesley said defensively. He totally wasn't.

"You just like it because the main character has the same name as you," Charles remarked as he looked down at his comic book again. The man's helmet was a bit ridiculous though, Charles always thought Magneto looked much better without it on.

"And _you_ just like your comics because you _looove_ Magneto," Wesley teased. And then ducked.

"Shut up!" Charles said as he pushed his laughing brother. "Jerk."

"Hey," Wesley said after he was done laughing in Charles' offense. "I got you something," he told his twin as he got up off the bed and made his way to the door. "Huh? What?" Charles asked in confusion. He watched his brother disappear into the hallway. "We never exchange gifts- -why didn't you tell me? Now I feel like a chump for not getting you anything," he hollered after the boy.

But when Wesley returned, he was holding a single cupcake, with one lit blue candle in it. Charles cocked his head to the side and looked at it in question.

"Because I know you don't like sweets that much and if I would've made a cake, it would've just reminded you of…" he shook his head. "Well, you know." _Happier times_.

He held it out for Charles' inspection.

Charles just looked at it for a moment and then back up to his brother. "You just made one single cup cake?" he questioned, a smile spreading over his face.

"Shut up," Wesley replied as he ducked his head. "You know I don't know how to bake." It was a miracle alone that the cupcake made it out of the oven, alive. _And_ got frosted.

"Come here," Charles said as he patted the spot next to him on the bed. Wesley sat down, cupcake still in hand. "Thank you Wesley," he said as he looked fondly at the pastry. "This means more to me than you realize." Both boys looked at the cupcake for a moment, watching as a bead of wax dripped down the candle.

"Make a wish," Wesley said as he turned to face his brother.

"You have to as well," Charles replied, looking back at his other half. "It's your birthday too."

Both boys smiled and then turned to face the cupcake again, each taking in a breath before blowing the fire out.

"What did you wish for?" Wesley asked after a moment, turning to face Charles again. The other twin just chuckled. "Now if I told you, it wouldn't come true, would it?"

Chuckling as well, Wesley just replied: "No, I suppose not," as he leaned his head against Charles'. "Happy birthday brother," he said again, and then shifted his face to place a quick kiss to his twin's cheek. Charles smiled and moved his face just an inch or so and pressed his own quick kiss to Wesley's lips before he too replied: "Happy birthday to you too."

Both men sat in comfortable silence for a moment, temples pressed together and looking at the cupcake that Wesley had made.

"…You wished for Magneto, didn't you?"

"Shut _up_."

32. The _Actual_ Flirty Kiss.

That is _it_. Charles had had enough of this song and dance that his twin brother and him had been doing for the past seven months or so. He was 28 fucking years old and goddamn it he was attracted to his brother.

Does that make him vain?

So after seven months or so of them flirting shamelessly with each other- -and lots of boners and late night/early morning jacking-off fests- - Charles had decided it was time to make a move goddamn it. Time to throw caution to the wind, or whatever the hell the saying was.

Charles sauntered up behind Wesley, placing his hand on his brother's hip and murmuring against his ear:

"Have I ever told you that you have _the_ most beautiful blue eyes that I've ever seen? Really, it's true- -I'd even venture to say that they're a more stunning shade of blue than my own. I truly do believe that you got the better gene in that department."

Feeling a tingling sensation run up his back at Charles' closeness, Wesley took in a shuddering breath before he turned to face the man behind him. "Is that so?" he murmured once he came eye to eye with his twin. "I don't know Charles," he said as he reached up and ran his own hand down his brother's face (Charles leaned into the touch and closed his eyes), "I think you're selling yourself short. You have beautifully stunning eyes as well."

Reopening said eyes, Charles smiled softly as Wesley's hand trailed back down. "Thank you dear brother, but I still believe yours would make the stars themselves fall from the sky should you ever shine them upon the Heavens."

Erik, who just so happened to be walking by at that very moment, _rolled_ his eyes before moving on, because: Christ, really?

"Charles," the other twin chuckled softly, head ducking and eyes flashing down. He bit his lip before glancing back up. "I don't believe I deserve such high praise." He looked Charles deeply in the eyes. But the other brother was already shushing him, bringing a finger up to press against Wesley's lips. "Not another word my love, you know you deserve such high praise, and more." He removed his finger and then stroked his hand through the assassin's chestnut hair- -just using the tips. "It's as if the Gods themselves created you out of all the beauty and loveliness in the universe- -you just soaked it all up."

Erik, who just so happened to come _back_ _through_ that way- -really, he'd forgotten his…book…yeah, that was it. He wasn't purposely stalking the hallway for any other reason, no- -_rolled_ his eyes yet again. And at this rate, if he kept it up, he'd probably strain them. Charles never says anything about his eyes…

"Stop it, brother," Wesley said bashfully, ducking his head yet again. And once more, Charles reached out and tipped his twin's face back up by his chin. "Don't you dare shine those eyes away from me," Charles said as he looked deeply at the man before him. "I want to see what they look like when I do this-"

Charles leaned forward, closing the short distance between them, and pressed his lips to Wesley's.

And if something small, valuable, and metal crumbled in on itself, well, you don't have any proof on who did it.

33. The Promise Kiss.

Charles watched from the bed as his brother packed his things. "I really wish you wouldn't go," he said softly as he picked at a loose thread on the cover. "I always hate when you leave."

Checking his gun for the safety, Wesley tucked it behind his back before turning to face his twin. "I know Charles," he told him fondly, "but you know I have to do this." He turned back and stuffed a random sweater into his duffle bag- -Russian was cold this time of year. "I'll only be gone a week- -two tops." _Depends on if his target moves around a lot_.

Getting up from the assassin's bed, Charles crossed the room quietly. He placed his hand on the man's shoulder, startling him slightly. "Sorry," Charles said with a small smile, and Wesley just made a face at him. "You shouldn't sneak up on an assassin Charles," he told him sternly before turning back and zipping up his duffle bag. "I could've shot you."

"You would've done no such thing," Charles told him matter-factly. "You knew it was me."

Wesley turned back to face his other half again. "That may be so, but still." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You startled me."

"On edge, are we?"

Huffing, Wesley looked off to the side. "Of course I am Charles, you know how I get right before a mission." Charles frowned. "I do wish you wouldn't call them 'missions'- -they're not missions- -what Erik and I do are 'missions'- -what you do is…murder."

Wesley closed his eyes and sighed, pinching them with one hand. "Are we really going to do this before I leave?" He looked back up. "Again?"

But Charles was already shaking his head, hand up in a state of surrender. "No- -we're not- -I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I know what you do is-" he swallowed, "-important." A pause. "To the _Loom_," he added quietly, and with a trance of sarcasm behind it. Charles, sarcastic? Never.

Rolling his eyes, the other brunet just turned away, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder as he made to leave. "Goodbye Charles, I'll see you in a week." He started for the door. "Tell that metal-loving psycho not to fuck with my shit this time—I know it was him."

"Wesley, wait," Charles said as he started after his brother.

Turning, Wesley let his bag fall from his shoulder to his side. He looked at Charles.

This was about calling Erik a psycho, wasn't it? _Well if the shoe fits._

Pulling his twin into a hug, Charles buried his face into Wesley's neck and breathed in. The assassin put one arm around Charles' shoulders and held him close, tightening the embrace.

Once they both pulled back, Charles, who had tears in his eyes, just whispered: "Promise me Wesley- -promise me you'll return."

"I promise I'll return," he told his brother. "I always do." He then pressed forward and caught Charles' lips in a quick kiss, both men closing their eyes for a split second before Wesley pulled back and placed his forehead to Charles'.

"I promise Charles."

34. The Rainy Day Kiss.

A freshly turned 21 year old Charles Xavier looked out the window. Another rainy day. He sighed. (For like, the tenth time- -and Wesley only knows this because he's in the same room.) Now Wesley sighed (and rolled his eyes- -but no one needed to know that). He closed his laptop (he'll map out Shanghai later, his target's not going anywhere for now) and looked to his brother. "Charles, you've been looking out that sodding window for the past hour now. You want to tell me what's wrong?"

A shrug. "I don't know. Rain just makes me…whimsical," Charles told his twin. (Wesley mouthed "whimsical?" in the background. "It just reminds me of... you know what, never mind what it reminds me of." The brunet turned away and faced his brother with a forced smile. "So, when do you leave for your trip?"

Wesley frowned. "It's not a 'trip' Charles- -its business." Business that involves Lefty and Righty. Lefty being his Glock22 and Righty being his Berretta. Two bullets, straight to the chest, don't fuck with Wesley Xavier motherfucker.

"Whatever," Charles said as he waved it off. He turned back to the window and pressed his temple to the glass. "You know what I meant," he said absently. And Wesley was about to take Righty out and shoot at his brother's foot- -just to scare him, not to hurt him- -when he was struck with the sudden realization as to why his brother was acting like a dopey, heart-broken teenage girl.

_Number 19- -Damnit!_ Wesley could've slapped his head. _Be kissed by someone in the rain_. He should've realized that sooner.

Oh, okay: story time.

When Charles and Wesley were 13 they (prompted by Charles) each made a list of 20 things they wanted to do before they turned 21- -again, this was all Charles' idea- -Wesley would've never came up with something that silly. Fuck, Wesley rolled his eyes at just the memory because Christ, that's so very Charles-like, is it not?

But anyways, when each twin was done, they read their lists off to each other, starting with Charles…

_"Number one: Get into Columbia University." Charles looked at Wesley. "And you?"_

_Wesley looked down at his list. And smiled. "Partake in a threeway." _

"_Wesley!"_

"_What? You said it can be ANYTHING!"_

_Charles sighed, rubbing his temples before he went on. "Number two: Graduate early and-"_

"_Okay, okay- -let's skip ahead- -I see that the first ten on yours are all going to be college related," Wesley said with an eyeroll. (- -_ "Not ALL ten!"_- -) "What did you put for number 13?"_

_Charles looked down at his paper. And then blushed and looked away. "Nothing," he mumbled. "Let's just skip that one."_

"_Oh no! You have to tell! This was_ your _idea after all!"_

_Huffing, Charles may or may not have cursed himself for this suddenly stupid idea of his. Why did he think this would be fun? "I didn't think I was going to be mocked," he muttered as he turned back to his brother. Wesley just smirked. "Number 13?"_

_Charles looked back down at the list in his hand. He huffed again before saying: "Fall in love."_

_And he tried- -god bless him he tried- -but Wesley just couldn't contain the laugh/snort that flew out of his mouth. He thought about pointing and laughing- -honest to god pointing and laughing- -but the look on Charles' face told him he'd better not. So instead, Wesley just tried to cover his laugh/snort with a cough as he buried his face in his arm, shoulders shaking up and down. And, oh god, there might've even been tears._

_Charles…. Charles was not amused. He just looked at his brother for a moment before dryly asking: "And you?"_

_Looking back at his paper, AFTER he got all the chuckles out and wiped the tears from his face, Wesley just replied: "Get into Assassin School."_

"_Assassin School?…Wesley! There's no such thing! Are you just making shit up now?!"_

"_No! I actually wrote that!" Wesley held his piece of paper out for Charles to look at. "See? Number 13: Get into Assassin School!"_

"_There's no such thing as Assassin School!"_

_Wesley crossed his arms. "Says you. You just don't know the right people."_

"_Oh my god," Charles groaned as he ran a tired hand down his face. "I don't even know if I want to go on," he mumbled before shaking his head and looking back at his clearly insane twin brother who can't really be his twin. How did they come from the same mother? Charles looked back at his list with a sigh. "What did you put for number 19?" (Did he really want to know?)_

_Wesley checked his list again. And smiled. (Charles was already bracing himself…) "Number 19: Shoot some punk-ass motherfucker in the ass and then steal his car." He looked up at Charles, and grinned proudly._

"_That is it! We are done here! No more!" Charles said as he stood to leave. "I should've known you'd never take this seriously." The brunet stormed out of the room, his list in hand as Wesley just said;_

"_Charles, come on!"…_

Years later though, long after Wesley had thrown his list out, he found Charles had kept his- -and wouldn't you know it- -the man had a lot crossed off it. And even _more_ years after that, when they were both 20— nearly 21, Wesley had stumbled upon Charles' battered list yet again. (He may or may not have been rooting through Charles' desk for a book of matches- -he knew the man keep some around for his stupid 'therapeutic' candles- -when he stumbled across said list.)

But this time when Wesley had looked at it, he noticed that just one number remained.

Number 19: _B__e kissed by someone in the rain_.

It had yet to be crossed off.

And that was only two weeks ago when Wesley had found it again. Charles had come so close to completing everything on his list, but just not that last one. Wesley looked at his brother's back as the man sighed out at the rain again.

Sod it; he could still make it happen. Wesley jumped up from the couch and grabbed his brother by the arm. "Come on," he said and started to drag Charles out of the room.

"Wesley? Wha- -what are you doing?" The other twin asked as his brother manhandled him out the front door. "Wesley! It's raining! What the bloody hell?"

But Wesley just dragged Charles out into the front yard, water soaking them in seconds be damned (and it was really coming down), before he pulled his brother into a kiss, placing his hands on either side of Charles' steadily getting soaked face.

And when Charles pulled back, hair completely wet now and drops of water clinging to his eyelashes, he just looked at his brother and said: "Wesley?"

But the assassin twin just made a sad face, hands still firm on the other man's cheeks as he said: "I'm sorry, I know it's two weeks too late, and I would've done it sooner, but I only just remembered today when I saw you looking out the window." He looked back and forth between his brother's eyes. "I hope that's okay."

And it was hard to tell with all the rain, but a tear slid down Charles' cheek as he smiled at his other half and told him;

"It's perfect Wesley- -just perfect."

35. The Thank You Kiss.

"What," Wesley Xavier said as he stared at his brother (who was up on the table like he were a little girl and there was a mouse on the floor), "are you doing up there?"

"There's a fucking _rat_ the size of a small dog by the TV!" Charles yelled out in terror, pointing at the filthy rodents last known spot. _The only thing worse that a rat is a spider_.

Oh, so there _was_ a mouse…er, well: _rat_, on the floor. How cliché. Wesley nearly rolled his eyes but then remembered the time that Charles and he were children and one of the older boys in school thought it would be funny to lock Charles in the janitor's closet for half the day. Everyone knew that there were rats in there, even the janitor- -who may or may not have named them and kept them as pets, the _diseased animals_.

So instead, Wesley just sighed before coming into the room all the way. "Where," he asked dryly, "is it?"

Still up on the coffee table, Charles just pointed a shaky finger towards the TV. "Over _there_," he told his twin, looking at the spot as if Adolf Hitler himself were standing there, looking menacing.

Wesley took a step closer, peering at the spot that his brother was pointing to. "I don't see-"

A _flash, _and then movement. Something brown and furry was scurrying across the floor, and sure as shit- -there was a giant rat, looking up at Wesley.

"Dear lord! Kill it Wesley- -fucking kill it!" Charles screamed out in terror, no doubt having memories of being locked in old man Wilson's broom closet. "Just fucking get rid of it!"

"Do you want me to _kill_ it or get _rid_ of it?" Wesley shot back over to his brother, who was still shrieking in horror over the stupid rodent. "Make up your mind!"

Because Wesley would gladly KILL it.

"Just kill it!" Charles took a step back on the table, as if the killer rat was about to jump and attack. "I don't care- -just dispose of it now!" _Filthy, fucking, disease caring animals. Thanks a lot for the Bubonic Plague!_

"Alright, alright," Wesley said as he shot his brother a "calm down" look. He reached his hand back behind his body and drew out his berretta, pointing it calmly at the rodent.

"Wesley! You can't _shoot_ it!" Charles hollered out.

_Jesus, Really?_ Lowering his gun, Wesley just sighed before he turned to face the man on the table. "You told me to _kill_ it- -what did you expect me to do?" Charles does know his brother's an assassin, right?

"I don't know!" Charles cried out (the rat just sat up on its hind legs and looked back and forth between the two twins). "Use a…broom, or something. Not a gun!"

"A broom?" Wesley asked with defiance. "Do you know how long that would take? And that's even if I hit the little sucker the first time around. He could scurry off before I even land a whack."

The rat squeaked.

Wesley aimed his gun at the little pest again. "Just… let me shoot it," he muttered, lining his shot up perfectly.

But Charles protested again. "Wesley no!" (The assassin twin sighed, _again_, lowering his gun once more- -and he swore the rat smirked at him). "You can't shoot it in the house! Think of the mess it would make!"

Turning _once again_ to face his clearly insane brother, Wesley just replied: "Charles, the thing is tiny (- -_"Is not!"_- -), it would make minimal to no carnage- -cleanup would be a breeze."

"You are _not_ shooting the bloody bleeding rat in the house!"

The rat turned to look at Charles.

"It WOULD be bloody and bleeding if you'd just let me take care of it!"

Now the rat turned its tiny head to Wesley.

"Christ!" Charles cried out. "Just… get a sodding bucket or something and trap it! I don't care! Just get it out of here!"

"I'm trying Charles!" Wesley retorted. "But you're not giving me very many options here."

The rat decided he'd seen enough. It scurried off, leaving the twins to bicker amongst themselves.

"You cannot shoot a gun it the house," Charles yelled back at his brother. "It's not safe!"

"Well what would you have me do then? I can't bloody well just-"

_*Whack*_

Both brunets turned their heads towards the sudden sound, trying to figure out what it was.

"What was that?" Wesley asked as Charles whispered frantically: "_Where the rat go_?"

Walking into the living room, Raven held up one deceased rat, by the tail, and said: "Did you guys know we had a rat problem?" She shrugged her shoulders, still clutching a frying pan in her other hand before saying: "It's gone now at least," and then turned and left the room.

Both men just blinked for a moment.

Slowly, after a minute, Charles got back down off the coffee table, and made his way over to his brother. "Well," he said as he regained his dignity, "thank you for that Wesley."

"But, I didn't do any-"

"I know," Charles said as he leaned in a pecked his brother on the lips, quickly, and then drew back. "But thank you anyways- -you were willing to shoot a rat for me- -I still appreciate it."

"Oh," Wesley said, still feeling the tingle on his lips from where Charles had kissed him. He watched his other half stroll away. "…anytime," he muttered.

_Wesley-1, Rat-0_

36. The Case of The Sleepwalking Kiss.

Lying in bed, Wesley gritted his teeth as he stared up at the ceiling. What the hell, he'd already jerked off for the night, why was he still awake? He rolled onto his side and forced his eyes shut, but he felt no more tired than he did two hours ago.

He could always ask Charles to zonk him right out, but knowing the telepath, the man had already been asleep for quite some time now. And especially seeing how it was- (he looked at his clock) –two am! Christ, would he get _any_ sleep this night?

Rolling back onto his back again, Wesley just sighed. Perhaps all the stress of being an assassin was starting to finally catch up with him. He was- -_god_- -33. Perhaps it was time he considered hanging up his gun. _Yeah, Charles would like that, wouldn't he_?

No, he wasn't going to give his brother the satisfaction just yet- -he still had a few good years left in him. Just because he'd been doing this for nearly a decade now, didn't mean he planned on stopping anytime soon.

Unless of course he dies that is.

Well. That was a grim thought. Perhaps a good trip down to the kitchen is in order here, see if there was anything he could drink to help him sleep.

Wesley chuckled at the thought. If Charles were down there, he'd offer to make his brother some 'tea'. (_"Charles, tea does not help people sleep, it has caffeine in it you dope (- -"Not ALL tea!"- -), I'd rather have a beer, thanks."_).

Chuckling at the memory, the brunet started to make his way downstairs, but not before stopping in front of Erik's door first. He pressed his ear to it and tried to listen for any sign of movement. Perhaps a good fucking was in order here- -that would put him right out, and Erik had offered more than once to do such a thing. (_"You know," Erik said with a thick voice, "if you're ever feeling…'lonely', you could always stop by my room." He trailed a finger down Wesley's face as the smaller man looked up at him, his back against the wall- -Erik having trapped him in. "I'm always in search of... good company," he finished with a murmur, tracing said finger now along the assassin's bottom lip. Wesley just shivered, his heart thrumming in his chest_.)

Yeah, maybe a good _fucking_ was just what he needed. He was willing to bet that the German would get the job done too. Him and that big, thick, cock of his-

Erik's words! Not his! Wesley's never seen Erik's cock, but Erik sure as hell made it known that he was… _caring a large package_, so to say.

Again- -Erik's words, not his. (_"And just so you know, if cocks were guns, then I'd be packing a bazooka (- -"Did you just make a gun reference to seduce me?"- -), so you'd better watch out where I aim this bad boy, because it's fully loaded."_).

Yeah…

So anyways, Wesley made his way downstairs, after deeming: Erik fucking his brains out for the night, an unworthy cause- -the man was snoring so loud he might as well have had a sign on his door that read: _Not Tonight._ Jerk.

The one time Wesley comes knocking…

Rooting through the fridge for a beer, or two- -_where was that German crap that Erik was so fond of?_- -the brunet was startled by the sound of another person making their way into the kitchen. He pulled his head out of the fridge, nearly clunking his head on the shelf in the process (_thanks a lot Kenmore!_), and looked over to see who it was.

"Charles," he breathed, "you scared me." His hand slowly retracted from the gun tucked into the back of his pajama's waistband. But when he noticed that his brother had yet to respond- -wait, where Charles' eyes closed?

A small smirk spread over Wesley's face. He snorted with a laugh. "Oh god, you're sleepwalking again," he said as his twin walked over to the fridge and opened it. "I'm so going to put your ass outside." He snickered. "_After_ I undress you to just your underwear that is." He looked around; biting his lip to contain the peel of laughter he felt bubbling within. Where was Alex when he wanted someone to share this with?

Oh, that's right- -it's two-a-fucking-clock in the morning- -most sane people are already sleeping at this time.

Fuck it, Wesley wasn't going to let that spoil his prank. He pulled Charles back away from the refrigerator, turning the sleeping man to face him as he started to unbutton his twin's sleep shirt. He rolled his eyes. _Really Charles, you're a grown ass man- -you can stop wearing button-up 'jammies'_.

And Charles just stood there, eyes fluttering between open and closed and mumbling soft nothings as his brother worked quickly at undressing him. Wesley tossed the shirt aside, _perhaps the trashcan would be a suitable place for this getup_, and then dropped down to his knees as he brought Charles' matching blue pants down as well and-

Dear lord, if someone were to walk in right now…

He'd have some explaining to do.

Well unless it was Erik of course, then he'd just have a half-naked, sleepwalking brother and a German with the world's largest boner.

Hm. That seems like it might make a very interesting porno.

Anyways. Wesley lifted Charles' legs up, one at a time, still snickering at his childish prank, before standing back up and-

_AH!_ Charles' fucking eyes were open and he was staring right at Wesley!

"Charles! I can explain!" The assassin said as he ducked the punch he knew was coming his way.

But much to his surprise, and a dent to his manhood, Wesley uncurled from his hunkered over position and looked up at his still unresponsive brother.

Huh. Charles' eyes were open, but he was still just standing there. Doing nothing.

Creepy.

Wesley gave an experimental hand wave in front of his twin's eyes, but nothing happened. In fact, if anything, Charles' eyes seemed to roll back into his head slightly.

Seriously: creepy.

Okay, so, sleepwalking with his eyes open- -that's possible, right? (Perhaps Wesley should do some research on sleepwalking.)

He shrugged. "Okay, so I have you down to your underwear, now all I have to do is get you outside," Wesley said as he took Charles by the hand. "Or would it be funnier if I dumped you in Sean's room instead?"

But before the prankster had the chance to laugh at the thought, Charles (still asleep) pulled Wesley's hand back and brought his brother face to face with him.

"Whoa!" Wesley exclaimed as his found himself eye to eye with his twin. Charles was just looking at him.

"Charles?" he whispered, "…are you just fucking with me man?" He briefly wondered if his brother was awake now, and just messing with him.

Charles _stared_ into his brother's eyes. The other brunet was about to pull away- -sleepwalking Charles was really starting to creep him out- -but then his telepath of a brother just smiled dopily, showing teeth and all and said: "Did you put the cheese back in the freezer?" and Wesley just sighed.

Okay, Charles was still asleep, and apparently dreaming about cheese- -of all things. So Wesley grabbed for Charles' hand again. _Who keeps cheese in the freezer?_ He started to guide the sleeping man out of the kitchen. "Seriously, I'm putting you in Raven's room for that," he mumbled to himself.

But then Charles stopped again, pulling Wesley back close to his body (Wesley suppressed a groan- -fuck it- -this prank was becoming increasing less worth it), before bringing his hand up to caress the other man's face.

Wesley froze.

Um. What the fuck…?

But then Charles was _looking_ at him again- -deep into his eyes (okay, Charles seriously has to be fucking awake- -this was too creepy) and that same goofy smile was back on his face. Charles tilted his face to the side and then, and then- -oh god, he was speaking again.

No, whispering really.

"…We_sss_ley…"

And Wesley's heart was hammering in his chest now. _What the fuck? What the serious fuck? Why was Charles being so eerie?_

And then Charles was speaking again. "Wesley," he breathed. "If you were an ice cream flavor, you'd be gun power and smoke- (Wesley let out a sigh of relief- -okay, still dreaming) –and it would taste just _terrible_." Charles smiled at him; one eye rolling back up into his head and shaking a touch. "But I think I'd like to have a taste anyway."

Hm, that's a curious thing to say-

_Wait_ _what!?_

But it was too late, Charles had already leaned closer, closing the short distance between them and kissed his brother, open mouth and shamelessly.

And Wesley just _stared_.

Pulling away, Charles licked his lips victoriously before declaring: "Yep, gun power and smoke," and then turned and walked away, back to his room and not to be seen for the rest of the night.

Wesley didn't move from his spot in the kitchen for quite some time. He was still wrapping his head around that one.

Did the prankie just become the pranked?

Wesley shivered. Perhaps it was best not to _fuck_ with his brother anymore.

Just in case.

37. The Prom Kiss

Looking across the dimly lit (and not to mention poorly themed- -seriously: _Time of Our Lives?)_ gymnasium, Charles sighed as he spotted his brother, dancing with that girl from his Biology class.

It wasn't fair. That should be _him_ out there.

Not with the girl, with his brother- -Wesley swore he'd hangout with Charles if he came to this stupid "_once in a lifetime_" event. Charles didn't get what the big deal was; it was just Prom, not a wedding or something.

Not that weddings were necessarily "once in a lifetime" events, anymore. Some of his parent's friends were on their third of fourth wedding.

Okay, clearly that had nothing to do with what was going on now, Charles was just bored.

"Hey Charles," came a female's voice, snapping him out of his daze. Was he thinking about weddings? At Prom? Good lord, he needs to get out of here.

Oh wait, some girl was talking to him. Ah, time to be polite.

"Hey…um.." _Oh god, what's her name?_ "…um.." _Crap. How do you not know her name? You have three classes with her_. "…uh.." _Jesus Christ this is embarrassing, she sits right in front of you! How do you not know her name?_ "…" _Julie? Jill? Jub... Jubilee!_

"Jubilee!" Charles finally- -_Christ on a stick finally_- -spit out, smiling proudly at the task he'd accomplished.

The brunette smiled sweetly (her friends giggling in the background- -_yes, yes- -Charles knows he cute_) before batting her eyes at him. "You want to dance with me Charles?" she asked, twirling her bright blue dress (God lord! It matches his eyes- -she did that on purpose!). She looked at Charles.

_Uh oh_. She just asked you to dance, didn't she? _Crap_.

Charles chuckled nervously, suddenly wanting to _strangle_ his brother for talking him into this. (_"I swear Charles, you won't have to dance with anyone, just come and hangout. I promise you'll have a good time_._"_)

Ha! Clearly Charles sees now _that_ was a lie.

About to open his mouth, thinking of ANY excuse he could…he had none, Charles was about to fake a heart attack when his twin (_well thank fuck, where have YOU been?_) came up behind Jubilee and looked right at Charles with a big, shit-eating grin. "Yo brother," he said as he so rudely stepped between the girl in the blue dress and Charles. "What are you doing being a wallflower? Come out and dance with me."

The girl's friends all started swooning (Charles rolled his eyes) the second Wesley made his appearance (Yeah, yeah- -Wesley's the hot, bad-boy twin- -he already knows) and Jubilee just pouted her lip.

"Sorry Jubilee," Charles called out to the girl as Wesley drug him off. "Maybe next time." He gave his best sincere smile too. He then turned back to face his brother as he hissed: "_Where have you been?"_

"Dancing," the other brunet replied, nonplussed.

Once both twins made their way outside, Wesley took Charles under the bleachers, away from prying eyes. He reached into his coat pocket and fished out his cigarettes.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Charles said as his brother lit up. "I feel like a complete douche in this getup," he remarked as he straighten his coat jacket. Wesley just snorted as he took a drag, handing the cigarette over to Charles after a moment. "You look fine," he told his other half.

Charles inhaled, rolling his eyes before exhaling and handing the smoke back to his twin. "How much longer do we have to stay here? I can't avoid EVERY girl who wants to dance with me- -I'll start to get the rep of a jerk."

Nearly choking on his inhale, Wesley coughed a few times before looking at his brother, a smile forming over his face. "Yeah," he said around a cough, "because god-for-bid Charles Xavier gets the rep of being a 'jerk'."

"Well we can't all have the reputation of being a 'playboy' like _you_," Charles snapped right back at his brother.

Was that supposed to be an insult?

"You would if you danced with all those girls! Come on, take a lesson from Tony Stark or two."

Charles sighed. "I don't want _that_ either," he muttered, looking down. And don't even get him started on Tony Stark, that man's reputation list is as long as his criminal record. He looked back up after a second, plucking the cigarette from Wesley's hand before bringing it to his mouth. "I'd rather dance with Erik anyway," he mumbled around the cigarette, taking in a long inhale.

"Erik?" Wesley asked with large eyes. "The Prom King?" He nearly laughed. "Are you serious?" (Charles just blushed.) "That's so cliché of you Charles," he said with a head shake before taking their shared cigarette back.

"Well what?" Charles asked. "He's very good looking." In a brooding, tall, dark and handsome way.

Wesley snorted. "Not as good looking as me," he said as he took a drag. Charles rolled his eyes with a smile. "Wesley, you know why you weren't allowed be nominated (he would've won though, Charles believed), in fact, how are you even here right now? I thought you lost your Prom privileges as well when they caught you with that magazine." Not to mention got suspended.

The other twin just shrugged. "I have my ways." He took one last drag before handing the cancer-stick to Charles. "It's a need-to-know basis."

"I bet," Charles said with an eyeroll as he too took his last drag. He _knew_ Wesley was banging Principal Mactaggert.

So the rumors say…

"Care to make this dance more interesting?" Wesley asked as he reached next into his breast pocket and pulled out a flask. Charles' eyes widened.

"Is that booze!?"

Wesley just nodded, taking a sip.

Charles _stared_. And then: "Can I have some?"

Wesley just laughed and then handed the metal tin over to his brother. "It's vodka," he informed him.

"I don't give a sod what it is- -it could be rubbing alcohol for all I care- -I just want to get drunk." Charles knocked the flash back, taking a large, burning mouthful.

One flask of vodka later, both Xavier twins were leaning against each other as they sat under the bleachers, a cigarette hanging out of Wesley's mouth and Charles' eyes closed.

"Wish I could've had at least one dance with Erik," Charles mumbled against his brother. "I'll bet he's a good kisser too," he said dreamily.

Another snort from Wesley. "He's straight Charles. It would've never happened anyway."

"Mm. I know," Charles replied, eyes still closed as his head pressed against Wesley's. And the other twin just wrapped his arm around Charles' back, hugging him closer. "You only like Erik because he rides a motorcycle," he said as he took a drag.

Charles' eyes opened. "No, YOU only like him because he rides a motorcycle," he told his brother matter-factly. He plucked the cigarette from the man's hand. "It's why you hang out with him, is it not?"

Wesley just looked down at his brother as the man wrapped his lips around the fag. "No," he retorted, "Erik's… a cool guy." Wow. That was convincing.

Now Charles snorted, handing the cigarette back. "Can we leave yet? I'm slightly buzzed and now depressed, knowing that I'll never get to dance with the Prom King." He closed his eyes again, resting his head back on his other half's shoulder. "Stupid prom…"

But then Wesley was standing, pulling Charles up with him. "Wesley, what the hell-" was as far as the brunet got before he found himself being held by the other man, Wesley's hands going around his waist (and yes, Charles had a brief thought of: _Why am I always the girl?_) and then they were swaying back and forth, dancing.

Charles' hands instantly when to his brother's shoulders and his face buried into his neck. He breathed in as a smile formed over his face. "You know," he said after a moment- -the music from the gym just barely audible in the cool air's night. "I think this is better than dancing with Erik Lehnsherr; Prom King, Captain of the football team and Class President, any day."

Holding his brother tighter, Wesley just replied: "I would've been Prom King (- -_Charles looked up and smiled. "I know_."- -), had my name not been _banned_ from the voting ballot." And yeah, he was still a little bitter over it. He looked down at Charles and smiled. "So I hope second best is okay."

Looking back up at his twin, Charles just replied: "It's better than okay- -it's perfect."

And Wesley just laughed, before leaning down a pressing a chastity kiss to Charles' mouth.

38. The Love Kiss.

"Damn it Charles," Wesley bit out, "say it. Just fucking say it." He gritted his teeth, looking off to the side before bringing his eyes back to his twin's. "I'm done playing this game." He gripped Charles' arms even harder. "Look me in the eye and say it."

Looking away from his brother, a tear slid down Charles' face as he squeezed his eyes shut. He shook his head. "I- -I can't. No." He took in a breath. "It's wrong."

"I don't care." Wesley shook Charles slightly. "Look at me Charles!"

Taking in another gasping breath, the other twin forced himself to look in his brother's direction. "It's wrong," he said again. "People will think we're monsters."

Looking Charles in the eye, the other brunet just said: "And since when do you care about things like this?"

"When it concerns the fact that we're brothers!" Charles snapped at him. He took in another breath, and then: "We're twins," he whispered, almost in disgust. But Wesley was already shaking his head, uncaring what his brother was feeling. _Disgust_. "I doesn't matter Charles," he told the professor. "I _know_ how you feel- -_you_ know how you feel- -I know you know I know _how_ you feel." He looked Charles dead in the eye. "I just want to hear you say it."

Silence. And then: "But then what?" Charles asked with a whisper. "He flashed his blue eyes up to meet his twin's. Swallowing, Wesley just replied: "Then we take this one step at a time." (Charles nodded slowly, looking down again). "But first," the assassin twin said, squeezing the other man's arms with his hands, "I want to hear you say it."

After a moment, Charles brought his eyes back up to his other half, looking him square in his twin eyes. A pause, and then: "I love you." It was just a whisper, but it was enough for the other man. Wesley smiled as he choked back a sob.

"I love you too Charles," he replied. And then kissed him.

And Charles kissed back, wrapping shaky hands around the other's head and holding him close as the kiss deepened.

Once it broke, the twins pressed foreheads together, both men smiling as they looked at each other, both had tears in their eyes.

"Was that so bad?" Wesley whispered.

A small chuckle, and then: "No, no it wasn't."

They kissed again.

39. The Comfort Kiss.

"I think I'm dying!" Charles cried out (but it came out sounding more like: "I tink m' dyin") as he rolled over in bed, his nose all stuffy and red, eyes droopy and sad. He reached for a tissue and blew.

Nothing came out.

Trying hard NOT to snicker, Wesley just sat on the bed, bowl of soup in hand and held a spoonful out to his brother. "Here; it's chicken noodle. Some people think it helps- -I think that's crap- -but you should eat it anyways."

"I can feed myself!" Charles snapped at his brother. He forced himself to sit up, propping some pillows behind him as he did. "I'm not a bloody child," he said as he reached for the bowl of soup.

"No, but you are acting like one," Wesley pointed out. Helpfully.

"Oh do shut up." Charles started to sip on his soup loudly. "Mmm that's good," he said after a moment. "Very delicious."

"Thanks," Wesley replied with a smile, "opening the can properly was the key to its deliciousness."

Charles ignored this in favor of taking another spoonful. So Wesley shifted on the bed slightly, looking down. "Erik asked if there was anything he could do to help." He looked back up. "I told him he could jump out the window."

That got Charles to turn his attention back on his twin. He gave the man a dry look, but then went back to his soup.

After Charles had finished his soup and put the bowl on his nightstand, he curled-up back under the covers, pulling them up to his chin.

"I feel like death."

"You look like it too."

The covers groaned. And then: "Lay with me?"

Wesley laughed, sarcastically. "Yeah, and chance getting sick like you?" He crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at the 'dying' man. "I don't think so."

"I'll pamper you when you're sick," Charles said, rolling over and looking up at his brother with _the_ most pathetic look ever. Christ, it put kicked puppies to shame.

Wesley sighed, and loudly- -like, he made a show of it. But then: "Alright," he mumbled.

Charles scooted over and made room for his other half, resting his head on the assassin's shoulder as soon as the other man lay down. Charles sighed. "This is nice."

"Try not to breathe on me."

A huff, and then: "You're not very sympathetic." Regardless, Charles snuggled closer.

"No," Wesley said with a smirk, "I'm not."

"Can you at least try?"

Now Wesley huffed. "I suppose." He brought the hand that was under the sick man's shoulders up and started stroking his hair, in a caring gesture.

"Mmm," Charles moaned, "that feels nice." He closed his eyes and leaned more into the touch. Wesley just smiled against his twin's head, carding his fingers through his longish hair.

"You know I'll always look after you when you're sick." He looked down at Charles best he could. "No matter how much shit I give you about it."

Glancing back up at his brother, Charles just smiled. "I know."

"And I expect the same in return."

"Shit giving included?"

"I would tolerate nothing less."

Charles chuckled, ducking his head. "I'll try and remember that," he said as he nuzzled his face deeper into the other man's neck. Wesley chuckled as well and then said: "Hey, come here a second," and Charles looked up at his brother, confused, after coming out from the man's neck. But Wesley just pressed his lips to Charles', kissing him briefly.

"Wesley!" Charles exclaimed as he drew back, looking even more oddly at his twin. "You'll get sick- -I'm quite positive I'm contiguous."

But the other man just shrugged. "And I look forward to all the 'care-taking' I'll be receiving upon said sickness." Sometimes being sick has its advantages.

Chuckling again, Charles just sighed against his twin's neck as he reburied his face. "Keep petting my hair," he said sleepily, "it feels nice."

So Wesley resumed his finger carding, resting his own head back on his brother's as he worked the other side. "Get some sleep Charles," he said softly, "you need all the rest you can get. It's the only way to get over a cold." He placed a single kiss to the top of the sick man's head.

And Charles sighed, happily, as he closed his eyes.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

A pause. And then: "Of course."

39. The Embarrassed Kiss.

Sixteen year old Charles Xavier, is receiving his first blowjob.

And it's quite good too.

Although one would expect that from Westchester High's Basketball team's point guard. Also: he's a senior, if that helps. _Mm_, yes- -Charles always had a thing for older men. They were more…practiced, one might say.

And this one was _very_ practiced at what he was doing, if Charles' eyes rolling back into his head were any indication.

"Jesus Christ Matt," the brunet bit out as he looked down at the man servicing him- -_why has he never done this before?_- -and placed one hand behind the senior's head to encourage him along (it's what all the pornos say to do).

So yes, Charles expected this is be _the_ _best damn blowjob ever_ (even though it was his first, but he's young, so whatever- -he can think that), as told by the other boy's in his class.

But what Charles _didn't_ expect, was his twin brother Wesley to walk in, _during_.

"_Whoa_," the other Xavier twin said upon entering. Now there's a sight you don't see every day.

"Wesley!" Charles cried out in horror, trying his best to do the typical reaction when one walks in on one receiving fellatio: cover your shame and hide. Matt however, just looked over to the man in the doorway, eyes wide, and then back to Charles and said: "You have a twin brother? How hot is that?"

Wesley arched an eyebrow but the senior stupidly went on. "Dude," he said, looking back at Wesley now, "you're so next." And then back to Charles. "This is going to be the hottest three-way _ever_. (Wesley's other brow went up now) Wait until the team hears about this!"

Luckily (for Charles, unluckily for Matt), Wesley had read the hurt/crushed/embarrassed look on his brother's face just in time. Next thing he knew he was across the room and hoisting the soon-to-be-on-his-ass senior up by the shirt and tossing him in the general direction of the door, giving him a swift kick in the ass on his way out.

And also, a parting message:

"You come near my brother again, and I'll fucking gut you."

Watching as the senior scrambled his way down the hallway and to the exit, Wesley sighed before turning around to face his brother.

"I. Am so. _Embarrassed_," Charles muttered from under the hands covering his face. Wesley just sat down next to him on the bed, placing his arm around his brother and pulling him into his body.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about," the older twin told him, pressing his head to Charles'.

"You just walked in on me getting head from the basketball team's best player, and then he proceeded to try and turn it into a threeway." Charles finally removed his hands from his face. "What is NOT to be embarrassed about there?"

Giving his brother a look, Wesley just replied: "Charles, I already knew you were gay, you have nothing to worry about there." The embarrassed twin let his hands flop down. "You knew?" He asked, and Wesley just nodded his head. "I knew before _you_ did Charles."

A moment passed, Charles thinking about what his brother had just said, and then: "Wait, what?" He furrowed his brows and looked over at his brother. "How did you know before I did?"

A snort from Wesley, and then: "Charles, you were _obsessed_ with that TV show: _Magneto; Man of Metal_, when you were fourteen." Now Wesley cocked his own eyebrow. "And not just because you thought Erik was 'cool'."

Charles blushed, looking away. "I thought he was…_cool_." But the other brother just laughed. "You lair! I know you secretly disagreed with the way that the man ruled his empire, don't act like you were on board with his: "Mutants are the future and all humans are evil and should be destroyed"."

"That's not exactly what Magneto was going for-"

"And furthermore," Wesley went on, "I know you still sleep with your Magneto action figure; I saw it tucked under your pillow the other night."

Now Charles turned about five shades of red. "Already embarrassed enough here Wesley," Charles mumbled, looking anywhere but his twin.

"The point is," Wesley said as he tipped Charles' face back to meet his, "I don't care. I don't care that you're gay, or that you were receiving a blowjob from the Basketball team's lead player, or that you still sleep with your Magneto toy (- -_"It's not a 'toy', it's an 'action figure'."_- -), you're my brother, and I still love you." He looked fondly at the boy next to him.

"But I do think we need to talk about the Magneto doll."

A groan came from Charles, accompanied by an eyeroll. He pushed his brother away from him. "I wasn't sleeping with it!...It must have got there by mistake." He looked away. Charles would never jackoff to an action figure- -_no matter how deviously handsome the sod was_- -that's just fucking weird.

Smiling, Wesley could tell his other half was still feeling less than proud. "Come here Charles," he said as he pulled the younger boy back. "Let's even the score here."

A confused look flashed over Charles' face and an attempted: "Wesley, what the fuck?" tried to escape, but it was too late; Wesley had already surged forward and pressed his lips to Charles', officially confusing the everliving fuck out of his other half.

When the gun-loving twin pulled back, spotting the horrified look on his brother's face, he just smiled again before: "There, now I'm the embarrassed one."

Charles just blinked. And then: "What... just happened?"

"I just kissed my own brother," Wesley declared proudly. "How goddamn embarrassing is that?" He smiled.

"You don't _seem_ all that embarrassed," Charles pointed out, dryly.

"Oh," Wesley said as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "I'm quite embarrassed." He looked to his twin. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I do believe I need to go shoot myself in the foot. I can't believe I just kissed my own twin brother." The boy got up and made his way to the door, looking back once at Charles.

"You tell anyone about that brother-" he smiled, "-and I'll fucking ruin you." And then a wink. Charles just laughed softly from his spot on the bed, his brother strolling out of the room.

After a second, Charles reached under his pillow and pulled out his Magneto action figure, and sighed. "Looks like it's just you and me again old chap," he muttered before laying back and reaching his hand down his pants.

But before he could get too into it, Wesley's voice floated back into the room, from the crack in the door.

"But seriously Charles, I think we need to talk about the Magneto toy!"

Charles just let out a frustrated groan and whipped the toy across the room.

Why couldn't he have been an only child?

40. The Last (and first) Kiss.

Charles should have seen this coming, he really should have. He knew his brother was an assassin, he knew the potential risks the other man was running, yet he did nothing to stop him.

But could Charles really stop the man? Wesley was after all, quite stubborn. Set in his ways, some might say. But that didn't excuse how Wesley had ended up like _this_.

"Wesley," Charles choked out as he held his brother's hand, as the man lay on the floor, bleeding out from the bullet wound in his chest. "How did this happen?" Charles asked his twin as tears streamed down his face.

The assassin twin just looked up at his brother, his eyesight going black and his breathing going ragged. He took in a gargling breath. _Christ, the bullet probably clipped his lung_. "I'm sorry Charles," he choked out. "But my name came up."

More tears fell from Charles' eyes, landing down on his brother's dying body. _And fuck, he was dying, and there was nothing Charles could do to save him_. "Those bastards," Charles got out between shaky breaths. He looked down at his brother. "I'll kill em' Wesley," he told the bleeding man as he stroked his brother's hair off his face. "For you Wesley- -I'll kill em' all."

But the assassin twin was already shaking his head no. "No Charles," he rasped out, bringing his hand up to touch his brother's face. "Don't get yourself killed over me- -it's not worth it."

A laugh/sob, and then: "Oh my dear brother," Charles said as he leaned down closer, "that is where you are so wrong." He pressed his lips to Wesley's, kissing him gently before pulling away.

But when he pulled back, Wesley was already gone. Charles fought back more tears as the rage took over. He reached into his brother's leather jacket and pulled out his berretta.

He studied the gun for a moment, and then cocked it.

"For you Wesley," he said hollowly, "I'll kill em' all."

41. The Return Kiss.

"Wesley," Charles said in greeting as his twin made his way through the door. "Back so soon I see?"

The other man just shrugged. "Easy target, what can I say." He dropped his duffle bag down on the floor. "But as you know: an assassin's job is never done."

Yes, unfortunately Charles knew this. He frowned before turning back to his tea cup, on the kitchen counter. "Yes, I know," he muttered as he stirred the cup, looking at it absently.

After a beat, he turned back and glanced at his twin. "Wesley, I…" He shook his head. "Sod it."

In three strides Charles was across the room and wrapping his arms around his brother, pulling him in and hugging him strongly for a minute until he pulled away and pressed up on his toes (Wesley did always have to wear boots, the man acted like they were a fashion statement or something) and kissed the man right on the mouth.

When Charles pulled away, he looked up at his twin, and the confused look on his face. It was so cute.

"Wha- -what was that for?" Wesley asked his twin.

Charles just shrugged. "I- -I don't know," he confessed. "I just wanted to do that. In case-" he looked down, "-in case one day you don't come back," he finished quietly.

But Wesley just tipped Charles' head back up- -forcing the other twin to look him in the eyes.

"Charles," he spoke softly, "I will always- -_always_ return to you." He smiled weakly at his other half, placing both hands on Charles' shoulders. "No matter what."

"I know Wesley," Charles said as tears started to threaten his eyes, just from the thought alone, "but you never know-"

"No Charles," Wesley cut him off, hands still strong on his brother's arms. "I will _always_ come home."

Nodding, Charles just swallowed back the lump in his throat as he looked at his twin. "Okay," he breathed, and Wesley touched his forehead to his other half's.

"Always Charles, always."

THE END.


End file.
